Nous nous battrons, ensembles
by Sweetylya
Summary: Après que Viggo n'est récupéré l'Œil de dragon, les jeunes dragonniers décidant de faire appel à l'équipe A, Stoïck, Gueulfort et Ingrid pour le reprendre aux mains de leurs ennemis. Ils vont partir sur l'île de Tarenta et vont combiné leurs forces pour sauver les dragons. Il y aura les apparitions de personnages qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir, de l'humour et du Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'Œil de Dragon était entre les mains de Viggo et de son frère, Ryker.

Deux semaines qu'Harold broyait du noir et n'adressait la parole à personne, c'était limité s'il ne parlait même pas à son meilleur ami, Krokmou, la plupart du temps ils volaient tous deux en silence.

Puis un matin, après le petit-déjeuner entre Varek, Astrid, Rustik, Kranedur et Kognedur, qui fut plutôt "agité", "agité" enfin autant qu'à la normale pour ces jeunes dragonniers.

En effet,les jumeaux et Rustik ne cessait de se disputer, ce dernier avait pour une fois raison : il fallait parler à Harold et le faire réagir. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Kranedur, mais il ne voulait pas, sous prétexte qu'il avait peur de finir comme lui, "aussi dépressif et ennuyeux" avait-il dit.

Puis, tout à coup, Astrid se leva et s'exclama :

 **\- Bon ça suffit, on n'est pas dans une ferme de yacks, qui beuglent parce qu'ils ont peur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Alors maintenant Kranedur, tu te tais, tu vas parler à Harold, tu vas essayer de le faire réagir...**

 **\- Mais Astrid, je te dis que j'ai peur de devenir comme lui et ne me dis pas que tu voudrais que le poulet finisse lui aussi de la même manière, le pauvre... Je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose comme à Harold,** Répondit Krane.

 **\- NON MAIS JE RÊVE LÀ, TU TE PRÉOCCUPES PLUS DE LA SANTÉ DE TON FICHU POULET QUE DE CELLE D'HAROLD** , cria Astrid hors d'elle.

 **\- Mais Astrid, c'est juste que je serai anéanti alors qu'Harold...**

 **\- QUOI, HAROLD ? Tu n'en as rien à faire c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non mais Krane a raison Astrid, personne ne veut aller voir Harold, mais c'est qui, qui veut ABSOLUMENT le faire "redevenir" comme avant ? Alors moi je dis que c'est à toi, Astrid de lui parler et c'est tout,** lança alors Rustik.

 **\- BIEN ! Dans ce cas, je vais aller parler à Harold, le secouer si ça s'avère nécessaire et si ça ne marche pas Kranedur tu iras le voir demain. Des questions ?**

 **\- Non, mais ne le brusque pas trop, tu sais qu'il est pas bien en ce moment** , commenta Varek, **Juste ce qui est nécessaire, hein ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Varek, Tempête ne vas pas lui faire un tir d'épines dessus, non plus...**

Puis elle sortie de la hutte à grands pas et se dirigea vers la hutte d'Harold, elle toqua à la porte, une fois devant celle-ci et entra après avoir entendu un faible "oui".

 **\- Bon Harold, dit-elle, tu me connais, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins .** Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança **, Il faut que tu réagisses, tu restes cloitré là, à ne rien faire et à te morfondre. Alors, bouge-toi ! Il fait monter une expédition pour retrouver l'Œil de Dragon et ...**

 **\- Astrid ! C'est inutile, on n'y arrivera pas et ...**

 **\- Quoi ! Non mais où est le Harold que je connais, celui qui prend des risques, celui qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, qui ne réfléchit pas, qui ne baisse jamais les bras et qui a toujours un plan pour sauver et aider ses amis, tout comme les dragons menacés, OÙ EST-IL ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Astrid, il n'existe peut-être plus...**

 **\- Dans ce cas, nous prendrons les risques sans toi, et tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand l'un d'entre nous sera prisonnier, blessé ou bien mort, Harold Haddock.** Répondit Astrid, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.

 **\- Astrid... Je...**

 **\- Non ça suffit comme ça Harold ! Je ne te connais pas comme ça, ce n'est pas toi, du moins ça ne peut pas être toi. Tu... Tu... Tu ne fais et nous on attend là et...** Harold pouvait percevoir des sanglots dans sa voix, ce qui le dit alors réagir car Astrid n'avait jamais pleuré.

 **\- BON, que tu le veuilles ou non, je monte une expédition et on prendra les risques sans toi.**

Mais elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie Harold se redressa et dit :

 **\- Non, si on prend des risques, c'est ENSEMBLE. Tu as raison, j'ai fais assez perdre de temps à l'équipe. Je me prépare, préviens tout le monde qu'on se retrouve au quartier général dans un quart d'heure.**

Lorsqu'il parla, Astrid pu voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, une flamme dans les yeux d'Harold. Elle sourit, car elle avait réussi, là où les autres avaient échoué, et elle l'avait convaincu et ils allaient se battre pour eux et pour les dragons, pour les sauver et les préserver.

 **\- Merci Harold, merci de t'être rendu compte de la situation et... Du fais qu'on est besoin de toi...**

 **\- Non, Astrid, merci à toi de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de mon erreur... Et... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi... Heureusement que tu es là...**

 **\- Je t'en prie, allez à tout de suite.**

Alors, elle sortit de la hutte et se dirigea vers le quartier général d'où on pouvait entendre les hurlements des jumeaux, les rires de Rustik et les réprimandes de Varek, oui ils allaient se battre et qui sait, peut-être même gagner. Du moins, il le fallait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voici la suite, mais avant je tiens à préciser quelques points et à m'occuper des review :**

 **\- Tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à DreamWorks.**

 **\- Cette histoire à lieu à la fin de la deuxième partie de Dragons par delà les rives et elle contient donc des spoliers, par conséquent il vaut mieux les avoir vu (il y a aussi des personnages des 2 premières saison et des 2 films).**

 **\- Et maintenant les review:**

 **cyclonedragons:**

 **Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir (je sais aussi que tu m'as mis dans tes favoris et que tu me suis) alors merci et tu as raison WE LOVE ECREVASSE, LE POULET EST LOIN D'ÊTRE AMUSÉ et je dirais même plus UN YACK DOIT FAIRE CE QU'UN YACK DOIT FAIRE (référence de par delà les rives - 2 citations de Karnedur et 1 entre nous).**

 **Krokmou-emma:**

 **Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de sentir que son histoire est bien et j'ai hâte de poster la suite. Je suis d'accord avec toi car je pense aussi qu'Harold va être quelque peu déprimé après la perte de l'Œil de dragon.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Décisions

PDV Astrid :

Je m'avançais alors vers le quartier général, en me demandant ce que pouvais être le plan d'Harold, mais je fus sortie de mes pensées par un hurlement terrible. Comme par hasard, celui de Varek, j'accourus donc vers la hutte et vit une scène horrible, à vrai dire je n'avais pas d'autre mots pour décrire ça. Les jumeaux en train de torturer Varek, lui même attaché au sol et Rustik, bah... Il faisait le Rustik quoi, il se contentait de rire bêtement et d'encourager les jumeaux dans leur tâches. Je m'écriais alors :

 **\- NON, MAIS C'RST QUOI ÇA ?** Dis-je en pointant la scène du doigt. **JE PARS MÊME PAS UN QUART D'HEURE, ET JE VOUS RETROUVE EN TRAIN DE GAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !**

 **\- Astrid ! Thor merci, tu es là** , dit Varek en saisissant la main que je lui tendait pour se relever, car les jumeaux venait de s'écarter de lui.

 **\- Varek, ça va ?** Après l'avoir vu acquiescer de la tête, je repris, **Bon, donc, Harold arrive, avec un plan et... Non mais c'est quoi ces tête de mouton idiots ?**

En effet, ils me dévisageaient tous, à l'exception de Varek qui poussa un cri de joie. Lorsque, je voulus leur dire que j'avais convaincu Harold, une voix pris la parole, une voix que je n'avais pas entendu parler de cette façon depuis longtemps, deux semaines pour être exact :

 **\- Eh puis les gars, elle a réussi à me convaincre... Quoi Rustik ? Tu ne supporte pas qu'une fille soi plus forte et plus douée que toi ?**

 **\- Personne n'est plus fort ou plus doué que moi alors...** Répondit Rustik.

 **\- Oh... Que veux-tu que je te refasse le portrait Rustik ou ça ira ?** Proposais-je alors sur un ton sarcastique.

 **\- Eh non, sans façon, je ne voudrais pas tu mettre la honte...**

Non mais quel idiot, au moment où je commençais à sortir ma hache pour mettre à Rustik la raclée qu'il méritait, Harold posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire signe que ce n'était pas le moment, je lui fit alors un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris et je rangeais ma hache... Soudain Rustik reprit :

 **\- Mais tu peux toujours m'embrasser...**

Lorsque je le vis s'approcher de moi avec la bouche en cul de poule... Oups... Pardon le poulet, je veux dire avec la bouche en cœur, je lui lança :

 **\- J'ai toujours ma hache sur moi Rustik alors fait attention et garde tes distances avec moi... Et sache que je songerais peut être à t'embrasser quand il gèlera en ENFER !**

 **\- Ok mais tu le regretteras, mon amour et... Ok... Ok... Pardon, j'ai rien dis mais range ta hache... HAROLD, dit-lui...**

 **\- Astrid, peux-tu ranger ta hache s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Harold** , répondis-je avec un grand sourire, puis je me tournais vers Rustik en le foudroyant du regard.

 **\- Donc je peux commencer ?** Demanda Harold.

 **\- Bien sûr, vas-y** , répondit Varek très, voire trop enthousiaste.

Nous nous asseyons tous autour de la grande table au centre de la hutte, Harold se leva mais avant de commencer à parler, je le vis froncer les sourcils... Je le trouvais trop mignon... Après tout c'est vrai qu'il est beau, fort, courageux et intelligent, il n'est pas bâtir comme tous ces vikings rustres et idiots... Ma si je préfère ça... Non c'est plutôt lui que je préfère. Non mais, qu'est-ce que je dis moi, je l'égard vraiment trop, même si il est mignon... Bon aller Astrid ressaisi toi... Bon sang.

PDV Harold :

 **\- Bon donc, on va devoir être assez nombreux, je pense que l'équipe A fera l'affaire. En plus, nous aurons Gothik et elle pourra donc aider s'il y a un blessé. On pourrait aussi demander à mon père et Gueulfort de nous accompagner car ils sont assez fort et ils ont plus d'expérience que nous, peut-être pas avec des dragons mais dans les attaques comme celles-ci. Mais sinon,... Oui Astrid ?**

 **\- Harold, je pense que l'on pourrait aussi demandé à Ingrid de nous rejoindre pour cette quête car elle connaît les chasseurs de dragons et elle sait comment ils attaquent, se préparent, etcétéra... Donc ce serai un véritable atout, surtout qu'elle a déjà parler avec Viggo et en tant qu'alliée.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, mais personne ne sait où elle est et ça prendrais beaucoup de temps à la rechercher...**

 **\- Je sais parfaitement où elle est, on correspond depuis... Depuis... " des Maces et des Griffes"...**

 **\- D'accord, dans ce cas on ira la chercher tous les deux. Sinon je sais depuis quelques temps sur quelle île, ils se trouvent et...**

 **\- Quoi mais comment ? Quelle île ?** Demanda Varek.

 **\- Je ne sais plus trop comment je crois que c'est quand je volais seul avec Krokmou... Mais sinon il s'agit de l'île de Tarenta et elle est inhabité donc il faudra des vivres, des armes, du matériel de campement et...**

 **\- De la nourriture pour le poulet, parce qu'il vient, hein ?** Demanda Krane, tout excité.

 **\- D'accord mais c'est toi qui t'en occupe... Krane...**

 **\- Oh, tu vas prendre ton poulet d'amour avec toi, si c'est pas mignon, GROS BÉBÉ VA !** S'exclama Kogne.

 **\- Moi un gros bébé... Non mais tiens... Prends ça !** Répliqua Kranedur en lui lançant le contenu de son assiette dans la tête.

Des vrais gamins ceux-là, ils commençaient une bataille de bouffe alors qu'on parle d'un sujet grave et sérieux, non mais vraiment.

 **\- Rustik, t'es vraiment obligé de les encourager à continuer ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Bah... Oui... Aller ! Ouais dans la face !** S'exclama-t-il

Je regarder alors Varek qui essayait, en vain, de les calmer puis je me tournais alors vers Astrid, qui me lança un regard, du genre c'est comme ça depuis deux semaines. Puis soudain, elle frappa violemment la tâcle de son poing en criant " ÇA SUFFIT !" et tout le monde cessa aussitôt de parler, je pus alors continuer :

 **\- Merci Astrid,** elle me lança un regard entendues je continuais, **donc je disais qu'il faudra aussi prendre du matériel pour les remèdes, au cas où et donc Krane du prends ton poulet et tu t'en occupes seul, ok ?**

 **\- Oui chef !** Me lança Kranedur é prenant son poulet dans les bras.

 **\- D'accord, ça c'est fait, pour le plan d'attaque on verra sur place car il faut voir leur position et tout le reste. Des questions ?**

Personne en prit la parole alors je continua :

 **\- Donc Varek tu envois un message sur Beurk à l'équipe A, mon père et Gueulfortc, ok ?**

 **\- Oui, j'y vais sur les champ, dit le conserner,** puis il disparut à l'extérieur de la hutte.

 **\- Rustik et les jumeaux, vous préparez tout le matériel dont on aura besoin et dites à Varek de vous aider quand il aura fini. Astrid et moi, nous allons chercher Ingrid.**

Puis tout le monde sortir et Astrid et moi, nous dirigeâmes sur vers nous dragons respectifs et prîmes notre envol.

PDV Astrid :

Nous volions, la , côte à côte, sans prononcer un mot. Je guidais Harold, qui ne disais rien, je me demandais s'il m'en voulait encore de n'avoir rein dit pour Ingrid plus tôt... Mais elle ne voulait que personne d'autre que moi soit au courant. Si seulement, il savait ce que ça m'a fait de lui mentir et comme je me sens encore coupable, désolée et honteuse de n'avoir pas agi. Puis tout à coup, comme si Harold avait lu dans mes pensée, il dit :

\- **Tu sais Astrid, je ne t'en veux pas pour Ingrid, tu as fait ce qui te semblait le meurs à faire, et je sais que c'est choix sont difficiles à faire... Alors je ne t'en veux pas, donc...**

 **\- Merci Harold, mais je me demandais comment fais-tu pour pardonner aussi rapidement ? Je veux dire que je t'ai menti pendant plusieurs semaines, mois et... Toi, le lendemain... Tu me pardonnes tout... C'est...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien... Après tout, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et de qui je suis le plus proche, sûrement parce que tu est la première personne avec qui j'ai partager mon secret, tu sais avec Krokmou... Et ce que tu as fais c'est pour Ingrid, pour l'aider. Si j'avais été au courant, tu le connais, j'aurais fait tout ce que j'aurais pus faire pour la qu'avec de là et elle ne le voulait pas donc... Ce n'est rien... Astrid...**

 **\- Encore merci... Harold... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, si tu ne m'avais pas pardonné...** Je lui répondis, en rougissant, un peu, je crois... Enfin j'espère...

PDV Harold :

Quand je la vis rougir, je en pus réprimer un sourire et rougir moi-même, âpre ce qu'elle vient de me dire, car je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferais sans elle.

Je commençais à avoir un peu chaud, reprends toi, Harold, cette fille et rends vraiment dingue et quand elle est là je perd mes moyens, un jour il faudra que je lui parle de mes sentiments.

Nous voyageons en silence le reste du trajet, puis Astrid me dit :

 **\- C'est là, Harold...**

 **\- D'accord, posons nous dans ce cas... Mais tu sais où elle est car si on doit retourner l'île ça va être long...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas où elle est mais elle m'as donné un réplique de sa corne de brume, tu sais... Celle qu'elle utilise avec Sonnovent...**

 **\- Ah oui... Donc tu n'as qu'à souffler dedans et Sonnovent va venir...**

 **\- Exactement, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir...**

 **\- Moi non plus, mais je suis là avec toi, ça va aller...**

 **\- Tu as raison, allons-y.**

Puis Astrid souffla dans la corne et au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes un rugissement et une masse sortir des buissons et venir vers nous. Je me tournais alors vers Astrid et l'entendit murmurer :

 **\- Ingrid...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nous nous battrons, ensembles**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Helloladyyys** **: Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir, oui il y aura un Pdv de Krane, mais de façon générale j'essayerai d'en faire à avec tous personnages présents dans la fiction même s'il y en a qui reviendrons plus souvent que d'autres. (N'oublie pas de relire le début avant de continuer, je sais que tu te mélange !) Bye.**

 **Cyclonedragons** **: Tu n'as pas fais de review mais vu que tu me l'as dit par voix orale je vais te répondre. Donc déjà, bah merci, et donc pour la suite tous va s'enchaîner plutôt rapidement, autrement dit tous les problèmes vont arrivés presque en même temps donc nos pauvres dragonniers vont enchaîner les catastrophes, je te laisse deviner la suite... Voilà, continue de le dire si ça te plaît, bye.**

 **Laulau** **: Merci, c'est cool de savoir que ça te plaît et que c'est bien fait alors merci et bonne chance pour ta fiction qui tu es en train de faire. Aller bye.**

Chapitre 2 : Le début de L'aventure.

PDV Ingrid :

\- **Astrid... Harold... Que faites-vous ici ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Ingrid, nous sommes venus te parler...** Répondit aussi tôt Astrid.

 **\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?**

 **\- Ingrid, allons à ton campement, s'il te plaît** , demanda Harold.

 **\- Bien, allons-y.**

Une fois au campement, installés, je repris :

 **\- Alors Harold, tu es de nouveau sur pieds...**

 **\- Justement, en parlant de ça,... Ingrid, on va partir en expédition pour l'île de Tarenta et...** Commença Harold, mais je le coupais :

 **\- Non, c'est non, je vois où vois voulez en venir et c'est non. Je ne partirai pas dans c'est aventures avec vous...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Je ne veux plus avoir à côtoyer les chasseurs de dragons...**

 **\- C'est toi qui dis ça, mais Ingrid, i peine quelques semaines tu étais partante pour te venger et prendre des risques et là, tu...** Continua Astrid.

 **\- Ecoute Astrid, je ne viens pas car Dagur m'a aider à s'échapper et je ne peux pas le combattre à nouveau, c'est mon frère et... Je ne dis pas que cet acte lui pardonne d'avoir tué mes parents mais...**

 **\- Mais Dagur a non seulement tué tes parents adoptifs mais il a aussi tué ton père, son père, Osvalt l'agréable pour prendre le contrôle des Parenvrilles. Et maintenant que Viggo, Ryker et Dagur on l'Œil de dragons, il vont tous les tuer, donc...**

 **\- Ecoute Astrid, je sais tous ça mais ce que j'ai fais c'est pour venger la famille et l'aider et là...**

 **\- Personnellement, je te considère comme ma famille mais apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque, si tu changes d'avis, nous serons sur l'île de Tarenta...** Continua Astrid... **Harold, tu viens on y va...**

 **\- Ouais, salut Ingrid et bonne chance pour sauver ton dragon de ces chasseurs...** Me dit Harold.

Je les vis se lever et se diriger vers leurs dragons, puis je réfléchis aux paroles d'Astrid, elle aussi est comme ma famille, alors...

PDV Harold :

Une fois dan les airs, je regardais Astrid et lui dis avec un sourire en coin :

 **\- Tu penses qu'elle tiendra combien de temps ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tu penses que j'ai bien agit ?**

 **\- Oh que oui, surtout avec le "**

 ** _Personnellement, je te considère comme ma famille mais apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque ",_** **je pensés qu'elle devrait nous appeler dans quelques minutes, ou moins... Tu avais tout préparer dans ta tête, non ?**

 ** _-_** **Eh bien, je dois avouer que oui et...**

 **\- HAROLD, ASTRID...**

Je souris à Astrid et Ingrid repris :

 **\- Toi aussi, tu es comme ma famille, alors je viens avec vous.**

 **\- Merci Ingrid, donc on va d'abord rentrer aux Rives et on partiras** **demain** , Répondis-je.

 **\- Merci Ingrid, alors que l'Aventure commence...** Cria Astrid.

Je la regardais et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cette fille est un vraie viking, elle est belle, forte, intelligente... Bon ouais d'accord, ça pour le coup c'est pas trop dans le style viking. Par exemple : Rustik, vrai viking, macho, dragueur et costaud mais pas très intelligent alors qu'Astrid, elle l'est et en plus elle est douce et sensible (ça, ça dépend de la personne à qui tu le demande mais moi je le penses) mais elle peut aussi être agressive, voire violente, surtout quand il s'agit de vikings qui essayent de la séduire et je dis bien "essayent" car elle ne se laisse pas faire... En fait, elle est comme une fleur bleue de Lauriers-roses, belle mais toxique et cette fois pour les hommes, peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai le courage de lui parler, mais j'ai peur de gâcher notre amitié qui est si belle et ça je ne le veux pas...

Arrivés aux Rives

Aux Rives, je vis que l'équipe A, Gueulfort et mon père étaient arrivés et tous les personnes présentes étaient en train de préparer le matériel dont nous aurons besoin. C'est une très bonne nouvelle car ça veut dire que tous le monde à accepter de venir et donc on aura des chances de gagner cette guerre.

Puis, j'entendis Astrid soupirer, signe que quelque chose l'énerver... Alors je lui demandais :

 **\- Astrid, ça va ?**

 **\- Oh oui oui, c'est juste qu'avec Rustik et Gustave, ça va être horrible...**

 **\- Je veux bien te croire mais on ne peut rien faire...**

 **\- Qui est Gustave ?** Demanda Ingrid.

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, on va faire les présentations en arrivant.**

Nous nous posons alors et tout le monde vient vers nous pour nous saluer et nous poser des questions, je commençais alors à parler mais personnes ne me laisser en placer une. Une voix alors " STOP" et tout le monde se tu, nous descendons de nos dragons, je remercie Astrid du regard et cette dernière hoche la tête d'approbations.

 **\- Donc, bonjour tout le monde, mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je vais faire quelques présentations. Donc l'équipe A voici Ingrid, Ingrid voici Mastok, Sven, Gothik, Backet et Mulch et pour terminer Gustave.** Dis-je alors en les pointant successivement.

 **\- Salut** , dit Ingrid et ils répondirent tous d'un signe de tête, sauf Gustave, qui était trop occupé à regarder Astrid, qui se rapprocha de lui et le jeta par terre et lui disant :

 **\- Toi, tu ne commence pas à me regarder de cette façon, compris ?**

 **\- Oui Astrid,** répondit ce dernier, la tête écrasée contre le sol.

 **\- Bien, Astrid...** Lui demandai-je et elle retira son pied du visage de Gustave, **Merci, donc on va tous aller préparer ses propres affaires et celles de son dragons et on pars** **demain** **...**

 **\- Pourquoi pas cet après-midi, fils** , demanda mon père.

 **\- Euh... Si tout le monde est partant alors oui mais il faudra faire une escale pendant le voyage, alors ?**

Tout le monde hocha la tête alors je repris :

 **\- Très bien, on pars dans une heure.**

1 heure plus tard

PDV Astrid :

Je me dirigeais vers le pavillon central avec mes affaires déjà prêtes et chargées sur le dos de Tempête.

Une fois arrivée je vis Backet et Mulch en train de s'occuper de leur dragon et surtout en train d'attacher à leur dragon un YACK ! Je m'arrêtais nette et j'appelais quelqu'un pour comprendre, mon choix se porta sans hésitation sur...

 **\- HAROLD** ! Criais-je.

 **\- OUI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astrid ?** Me demanda Harold depuis l'intérieur du quartier général.

 **\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes voir par toi même...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... Un YACK ?**

 **\- Eh bien, oui fils, ne trouves-tu pas qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée, comme ça on aura du lait de yack frai, sur l'île qui nous servira de refuge.** Dit alors Stoïck.

 **\- Oui, vu comme ça, c'est une bonne idée mais comment allons-nous le transporter ?** Demanda le fils du chef de Beurk à son père.

 **\- Tout comme nous l'avons transporter pour l'amener ici...**

 **\- Bon, euh... Après tout je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez fait ça.**

Je me retournais vers les autres pour voir si tout monde était près et en effet, c'était le cas, hormis pour le yack...

 **\- Harold ? Tout le monde est près donc je pense qu'on peut y aller...** Demandais-je.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, et le yack ?**

 **\- Oui c'est fini.** Dit Mulcu en montant sur le coup de sa tête de Braguettaure.

 **\- D'accord, alors allons y...**

Nous prîmes tous notre envol et je vis aussitôt des groupes se formaient dans les airs. Comme Backet et Mulch qui regardaient attentivement les jumeaux pour prendre exemple sur eux, Rustik et Gustave qui faisaient l'éloge des Cauchemars Monstrueux, Stoïck et Gueulfort qui parlaient ensembles... Ils sont sur le même dragon donc c'est assez évident, Varek et Ingrid en train de parler des dragons, Gothik qui ne parlait à personne... En même temps elle ne parle jamais donc c'est normal et Harold seul, en tête de groupe.

Comme je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire brûler vive pas les jumeaux, que je n'avais pas envi de me faire draguer par Rustik et mini-Rustik, que le sujet de conversation de Stoïck et Gueulfort ne m'intéressait pas et que je ne voulais pas gêné les amoureux, car je sais que Ingrid en pince pour Varek et c'est réciproque... Franchement, quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'avouer leur sentiments, ça fait depuis qu'on retrouvé Ingrid qu'il s'aiment et ils ne se le disent pas... Enfin, bon... Je décidais alors de l'approcher d'Harold, pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

 **\- Harold, ça va ? Tu as l'air pensif...** Demandais-je.

 **\- Hein ? Astrid, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur... Oui je vais bien.** Me répondit mon meilleur ami songeur, mais je n'étais pas convaincue.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Oui, oui merci de t'inquiéter Astrid mais je vais bien, donc ça va.**

 **\- Ok, dans ce cas, dit-moi à quoi tu penses...**

 **\- Euh... Je... Pense à... Non laisse tomber...**

 **\- Non je ne vais pas laisser tomber, Harold !** Dit-moi.

 **\- Bon ok, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire avec Viggo et les autres chasseurs de dragons, j'ai peur de me tromper ou de faire rater quelque chose et qu'il y est des blessés... Ou pire... Des morts,** m'avoua Harold.

 **\- Harold... Toutes les personnes ici présentes savent pour quoi elles sont venues et dans quoi elles s'engagent... Et donc par conséquent, quels sont les risques, on en est tous conscients et pourtant... On est tous venus, pour les dragons et pour... Toi,** dis-je en soufflant ce dernier mot avec tendresse.

 **\- Tu as raison, je dois vraiment prendre confiance en moi et...**

 **\- Harold, tu as déjà confiance en toi, c'est juste que l'aventure dans laquelle on se lance est dangereuse.**

 **\- Oui, d'accord... Merci... Astrid...** Souffla-t-il, si bas que je me demande s'il ne se l'est pas dit à lui même... Mais ça me fit rougir et je lui dis :

 **\- Je t'en pris, tout aussi bas que lui...**

PDV Stoik :

J'étais en train de parler avec Gueulfort, quand je me suis retourné vers mon dragon pour surveiller ma trajectoire. Et là, je vis mon fils en train de parler avec Astrid, je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle mais il ne lui a jamais dit... Je trouve ça dommage étant donné que je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'aime aussi... Mais bon, quand je vois Harold, mon fils, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de lui, pour tous ce qu'il a accompli... D'abord le dressage de dragons et tous ce qui s'en suis et maintenant, il se bat pour sauver les dragons et pour récupérer l'Œil de Dragon... Oui je suis très fier de lui... Fier de mon fils...

 **Salut tout le monde, si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à mettre cette histoire en favoris. Merci d'avoir lu. Bye et à la prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 3

3\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Laurè : Donc bah déjà, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir et donc pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est des faites de frappe car c'est pas facile d'écrire une fanfiction sur son téléphone sans fautes. Sinon merci, je te conseille par ailleurs de passer outre les fautes de frappe et bonne lecture.**

 **Cyclonedragons : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que les pensées de Stoïk t'aient plus, perso je les trouvaient pas assez longues mais apparemment ça à plus, et moi aussi j'adore tellement Astrid qui se dit qu'Ingrid et Vraek ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments, et que ça fait seulement depuis la saison 3, mais oui alors qu'elle et Harold ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments depuis seulement la fin, voire même le milieu du 1er film... Bon sinon merci, et voilà la suite.**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est en retard, mais je n'ai pas pu le poster samedi car je n'étais pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordinateur du week-end *Tristesse* ... Bon aller trêve de bavardage et voici la suite.**

Chapitre 3 : Le début d'un voyage épuisant...

PDV Général :

Les dragonniers volaient maintenant depuis plusieurs heures et le soir commençaient à tomber. Il décidèrent alors de faire une halte sur la prochaine île qui apparaîtrait, des qu'une île fut alors en vue ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit.

PDV Harold :

Une fois les pieds posaient à terre, nous installons notre campement pour la nuit, il se trouvait au bord de la plage, mais assez loin pour ne pas être inondé par la marée montante.

Il devait être environ 19 heures-20 heures, et Gustave nous proposa un jeu pour se détendre autour du feu, pendant que mon père, Gueulfort et Mastok parler de réunion de chefs et autres, que Sven, Backet, Mulch et Gothik s'occuper à toutes sortes d'autres activités. Nous acceptions alors et nous étions donc seulement les plus jeunes (enfin si je peux dire ça) et Gustave prit alors la parole :

\- Vous connaissez le "J'ai jamais"?

La plupart d'entre nous firent non de la tête et il nous expliqua, qu'il en avait fais un avec des amis de beurk, le principe étant qu'une personne dit j'ai jamais... (Il dit la chose en question) et si ça a déjà été fait par l'un d'entre nous il boit de verre de bière... Bon nous avions décidé de boire du lait de yack pour être opérationnel le lendemain.

Ingrid commença et dit :

\- J'ai jamais aimé mon frère, ou ma sœur mais je n'en ai pas...

Nous vîmes Krogne boire dans sa chope et elle dit :

\- Une fois quand on étaient petit j'ai dit que j'aimais bien Krane, mais je ne savais pas ce que je disais bien sûr...

\- Moi, j'ai jamais ris aux blagues de Gustave, lança Rustik, personne ne bus sauf Gustave, oui il riait à ses propres blagues.

\- J'ai jamais été méchant avec mon dragon, déclara Varek.

Personne ne bus et Astrid lança :

\- Eh Rustik, tu te fous de nous, tu arrête pas d'insulter ton dragon. Et il bus.

\- J'ai jamais été amoureuse de Rustik et je tiens à préciser que je ne le serais jamais, dit Astrid, devant un Rustik choqué. Personne ne bus.

\- J'ai jamais voulu tuer de dragon, déclarais-je, tout le monde bus, sauf moi.

Et là, ce fus probablement le moment le plus gênant de ma vie.

\- J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un ou été embrassé par quelqu'un, lâcha Krane.

Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joue et je laissais un regard à Astrid qui été rouge pivoine. Je regardais ma chope et bus le plus discrètement possible, en même temps qu'Astrid, mais Ingrid s'écria :

\- Oh Astrid, T'AS DÉJÀ EMBRASSÉ QUELQU'UN ?

\- Euh... Je... Oui...euh... Fin... Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Qui ? S'empressa de demander Rustik.

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas, en plus j'étais jeune et maintenant mes sentiments pour cette personne ont changé, c'est un ami.

\- Oh, firent-ils tous avec une mine déçu, et toi Harold ?

\- Je... Je ne vous le dirais pas non plus, répondis-je mal à l'aise et sûrement tout rouge de honte.

La partie continua alors sur sa lancée et au bout d'environ une heure nous décidâmes de l'arrêter, et tout le monde parti se coucher, ce qui fut je peux le dire un véritable soulagement pour moi. Je me suis alors assis face à la mer et je me remémorais les 3 baisers d'Astrid, elle avait les lèvres si douces... Quand je fus interrompus par une main qui se posa sur mon épaule, elle était trop petite pour être celle d'un homme donc je pensais tout de suite à Astrid, et je ne me suis pas tromper, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans un mot. Je dit alors :

\- J'ai connu dès soirée moins gênantes, pas toi ?

\- Ouais, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte, non pas parce que je t'ai embrassé mais avec leur questions, c'est gênant...

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est pareil pour moi...

\- Justement, en parlant de ça, je veux dire que quand je t'ai embrassé... On était jeunes et maintenant mais sentiments ont changés et on est juste meilleurs amis, non ?

\- Oh, si bien sûr, on était jeunes d'y on ne se rendait pas compte de nos sentiments, je suis de ton avis...

Je senti mon ventre se tordre, elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi... Elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard. Je lui souris alors, même s'il n'était pas vrai... Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi...

PDV Astrid :

\- Oh, si bien sûr, on était jeunes d'y on ne se rendait pas compte de nos sentiments, je suis de ton avis...

Alors, comme ça, il est de mon "avis", j'aurais tellement aimer qu'il dise qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour moi... Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que ce que j'ai dit peux lui faire penser que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais... Je penser qu'il remarquerait que j'avais insisté sur le "juste"...

Je le vis me sourire, je lui redit aussitôt, même si ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Et il reprit :

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

\- Je préfère pas, tu sais avec Ingrid et Kogne... Elle vont pas arrêter de me poser des questions et voilà quoi...

\- Oui je vois... Elles auront sûrement oublié demain...

\- Non Harold, tu dois connaître la fameuse phrase qui dit " Une femme n'oublie jamais "... Eh bien, c'est leur cas, elles n'y penseront peut-être plus mais elles ne risquent pas d'oublier.

\- Conclusion, tu dois dormir dehors, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu viens de la faire mais tu peux recommencer...

Je ris un peu et repris :

\- On peut dormir côté à côte, pour cette nuit ?

\- Bien sûr, Astrid... Ça ne te rappelle pas l'île du Chant Funeste, je veux dire, tu sais quand on a parler le soir... Sur la plage...

\- Oui, c'était le début de cette nouvelle aventure, à cause de Dagur...

\- Ouais, il en rate pas une celui-là !

Je ris à cette remarque, et sans m'en rendre compte j'ai posé la tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, qui a -sûrement instinctivement, donc malheureusement pour moi- passer son bras autour de moi et déposait sa main sur le bas de mes côtes. Je frissonnais légèrement à ce contact, qui n'était qu'amical... Malheureusement... Puis je tombais dans les bras de Morphée...

Le lendemain matin

Je me fis réveiller par quelqu'un qui chuchotait mon nom, je commençais alors à ouvrir les yeux et à me relever quand je tombais nez à nez, avec deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes... Ceux que j'aime tant et dans lesquels j'aime me noyais quand je pense à Harold. Et là, je senti une présence sur mes hanches, je les regardais, presque imperceptiblement et je vis la main d'Harold posait dessus, ça signifiait... Qu'on avait dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre... À cette réflexion, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et pour éviter qu'il ne le vois, je lui demandais :

\- Harold ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, le sable n'est pas donc on s'enfonce dedans et toi ?

\- Moi, oui très bien aussi... Harold... C'est normal qu'il n'y est aucun bruit ?

\- Non, on n'entend même pas les dragons ronfler, dit-il.

Il se leva, me tendit la main pour en faire de même et on se retourna pour voir nos dragons et...

PDV Harold :

Les dragons n'étaient plus là, ils avaient disparus, tous sans exception.

Je me retournais alors vers Astrid et lui dit :

\- Aide-moi à réveiller tout le monde, c'est grave là.

Elle acquiesça et nous partîmes chercher les autres. Tout de suite, tout le monde commença à poser des questions, " Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?", " Où sont-ils ?" Ou bien encore " Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose de grave ?"...

Nous décidâmes alors de tous partir à leurs recherche, à travers l'île, quand Varek s'approcha d'Astrid et moi et nous chuchota -afin d'éviter que les autres ne l'entende- :

\- Ça me rappelle le Chant Funeste, vous pensez pas que ça pourrait être lui ?

Astrid me regarda, d'un air qui dit : " Et nous qui avons parler de l'île du Chant Funeste hier et on n'a rien vu". Je dis alors :

\- Je ne sais pas Varek, c'est peut-être lui mais on en sait rien...

Tout à coup, on entendis Gustave criait et un "BOUM", nous nous retournons alors et Ingrid lui dit :

\- Oh, tu as glisser sur ce truc, on dirait de la sève dure, c'est étrange...

Elle tenait dans sa main un morceau de brave/crachât de Chant Funeste et Varek s'écria :

\- Oh non, c'est... C'est... C'est le CHANT FUNESTE !

\- LE QUOI ? Demandèrent toutes les personnes n'ayant pas eu affaire avec ce dragon.

\- Il s'agit d'un dragon qui chante, ce qui attire les autres dragons, autrement dans ce cas précis les nôtres, et ensuite il les englobe d'une sorte de bave ou crachât, comme vous voulez, qui durcit et les emprisonne de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger... Et après... Il les mange... Déclarais-je.

\- PARDON ? Demandèrent-ils tous encore une fois.

\- Oh, bah vous avez très bien compris, donc là, si on ne veux retrouver le cadavre d'un de nos dragons, il faudrait qu'on se bouge un peu... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Dit alors Astrid.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers une faille présente dans une falaise, étant donné que le Chant Funeste se cachait dans un lieu similaire la dernière fois. Nous marchions, et je repensais à ce qu'avait fait Astrid la dernière fois, elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi, donc je la tirais par le bras et lui chuchota :

\- Astrid, je tiens à te préciser que cette fois, il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies encore pour me sauver... D'accord ?

\- Oh, c'est bon Harold, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire manger non plus, alors...

\- Non Astrid, je ne veux pas que tu refasses ça, c'est clair ? dit d'une fois plus autoritaire que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- D'accord, mais ne fais pas ça pour moi non plus, ok ? Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Ok, répondit-je simplement.

Nous arrivions alors dans la faille de la falaise et Gustave s'écria :

\- Oh, ça ne pourrait pas être lui le Chant Funeste... Il m'a l'air suspect.

Aussitôt, le Chant Funeste se retourna vers nous et nous nous cachions de mieux que nous pouvions.

Ainsi mon père, Gueulfort, Mastok, Sven, Backet et Mulch se retrouvèrent contre la falaise, Mastok et Sven tenant Gothik contre eux, pour la protéger... Mais elle en touchait pas le sol, la pauvre elle volait dans les airs.

Rustik s'était jeté sur Gustave pour le faire taire, ce denier se retrouver donc écraser par son propre idole, Varek et Ingrid étaient dos au Rocher qui leurs servait de cachette, avec des têtes paniqués, les jumeaux s'étaient allongés par terre... Ou plutôt jetés par terre... Leurs têtes dans la boue, enfin, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Et moi... Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de tirer Astrid vers moi et de la plaquer contre un arbre, tout en restant "collé" à elle. Je baissais alors mes yeux pour la regardais, et elle était rouge pivoine, je ne devais pas être moins rouge qu'elle... C'était gênant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, je ferais tout pour elle, pour la sauver...

\- Oh, c'est bon, Harold, arrête de penser qu'à elle...

\- Lâche-moi toi, fichu conscience, tu veux pas arrêter deux minutes ?

\- J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de penser qu'à elle, je sais qu'elle est belle et que tu l'aimes mais franchement...

\- Eh, si je l'aime, alors toi aussi, je te signale que tu fais parti de moi et...

\- Calme-toi, c'est bon, j'avoue, t'es content ? Sinon je te signale que derrière cet arbre, il y a un Chant Funeste qui te veux te manger, toi et tes amis donc ressaisis-toi !

\- C'est bon t'as gagné.

C'est moi, où je venais vraiment de me disputer avec ma propre conscience... Je vais pas bien moi, enfin bon, je le décalais alors sur le côté et je vis que le Chant Funeste avait disparu, je criais alors :

\- Trouvez vos dragons et libérez les !

Je vis Bouledogre, Sonnovent et le Gronk de Gothik d'un même côté, Krochfer, Ferkroche, le Cauchemar Monstrueux de Sven et le Dragon Vipère de Mastok ensembles, Prout et Pète avec le Braguettaure de Backet et Mulch et Tempête, Krane-Krocheur et Krokmou un peu plus loin des autres. Je pense que les dragons se sont rejoints en fonction de leur affinités et de celle de leurs dresseurs.

Nous nous précipitâmes alors vers notre dragons respectifs, mais le Chant Funeste revînt... Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il mange les dragons en moins de 5 minutes. Il emprisonna dans son crachât, d'abord Backet et Mulch, Sven, suivis des jumeaux, de Gueulfort et Mastok, puis Gustave, mon père et Varek. Il ne restait plus qu'Astrid, Ingrid, Rustik et moi, mais Ingrid se fit emprisonné. Rustik quand à lui s'était déjà caché derrière la falaise, j'entendis Astrid criais :

\- Harold, attention !

Elle se jeta vers moi et me poussa pour éviter que je ne me fasse prendre dans la bave du Chant Funeste. Mais je la tirais pour qu'elle tombe sur moi et donc pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse prendre dans le crachât. Je lui saisit rapidement la main et l'entraîna avec moi derrière la falaise, là où Rustik se caché déjà. Dès que Rustik nous vit courir, il s'élança avec nous. Une fois loin de la falaise, je m'écriais :

\- ASTRID ! MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?

\- C'EST BON HAROLD, ON VA BIEN ALORS LÂCHE-MOI DEUX SECONDES ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ok, c'est bon, mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas ça...

\- C'est bon... Je m'excuse...

\- Non, c'est moi, pardon... Aller on oubli ? Demandais-je.

\- D'accord, mais on fait quoi dans ce cas ? Demande-t-elle.

\- La dernière fois, tu avais pas utiliser le gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux, alors pourquoi cette fois ? Demanda Rustik.

\- Ouais, tu as raison Rustik, allons-y. Déclarais-je.

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... Mais non ne pleurez pas vous voulez me faire chialer... Mais non je blague. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bye mes dragonniers.**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	5. Chapter 4

4\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Je ne vais pas répondre aux review, comme d'habitude car il n'y avait pas de questions... Je me contenterais seulement de vous dire un grand merci, et aussi un grand merci aux personnes qui me follow et qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre qui commence par un nouveau point de vue et qui laisse place à de nouveaux personnages... Je vous laisse lire et donc bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 : ... Et le début des ennuis.

PDV Kranedur :

Génial ! Premier jour d'expédition et on est déjà pris au piège par le Chant Funeste. Bon d'accord, c'est pas la mort... Enfin pas encore, mais on ne va pas se morfondre... Moi si je peux, je suis... Encore une fois dans le même cocon que ma sœur... Youpi... Bien sûr c'est ironique... Ironique mais comment je connais ce mot ? Enfin peu importe, mais pourquoi je dois être collé à elle, non mais sérieux elle a pas pris de douche depuis combien de temps ? Me demandais-je.

\- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON, RU VIENS SÉRIEUSEMENT DE ME DIRE QUE JE PUS, hurla ma sœur... Oups, j'ai parlé à haute voix ou elle a lu dans mes pensées ?

\- Bah, il faut bien dire que ouais, un peu...

\- ET TOI ? TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU NE T'ES PAS LAVÉ ?

\- Moi ? Euh... Deux, trois mois peut-être, c'est bon après tout c'est pas la mort...

\- OH, OUI C'EST VRAI QUE JE ME RÉGALE, JE PRENDS UN PLAISIR...

\- OH, ÇA VA, JE NE FAIT DE RÉFLEXION DÉSAGRÉABLE MOI ! Hurlais-je.

\- PARDON ? NON MAIS JE RÊVE, C'EST TOI QUI M'AS DIT QUE JE PUÉE !

\- Bon ouais, c'est bon calme-toi... Mais en même temps, je ne cocotte pas tant que ça...

À ces mots, je voulu me retourner vers mon poulet pour m'excuser mais je me suis alors rendu compte... Qu'il n'était PAS LÀ ! Mais où est-il ? Je en cessais de regarder autour de moi, ce qui attira probablement l'attention des autres puisque qu'Ingrid me demanda :

\- Krane ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- Le poulet, MON poulet ? Où est-il ?

\- Attends, calme-toi, on va regarder autour de nous, dit tranquillement Varek.

Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Que je me calme ? Il en est hors de questions, c'est trop grave... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas...

\- Qu'on cherche un fichu poulet, non mais ça va pas Varek, on est prisonnier de cette bave ou je ne sais quoi. De toute façon on n'aura qu'à le manger... Si on s'en sort. Cria Mastok, en parlant à Varek.

Ça me mis hors de moi, il veux MANGER MON POULET ! Non mais il va voir ce qu'il va lui arriver s'il ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces gros doigts boudinés sur une délicate plume de mon poulet d'amour.

\- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE, TI VEUX MANGER MON POULET, MASTOK ? TU OSES LE TOUCHER UNE SEULE ET UNIQUE FOIS ETJE TE JURE QUE JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS À TE DÉFONCER LA TRONCHE ! ET EN PLUS, ON NE PEUX PAS SORTIR DE CES COCON, ILS NE SE CASSENT PAS ALORS ÇA NE SERT À RIEN !

Mastok me regarda quelques secondes et hocha la tête, mais sans s'excuser bien sûr. Non mais ils sont tous mal polis chez les Jorgenson ou quoi ?

\- Krane, me dit doucement Ingrid, si tu parles de ton poulet, je crois qu'il est resté au campement, tu ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive de mal...

\- D'accord, merci, Ingrid. Dis-je ne la regardant dans les yeux et en lui adressant un sourire, qui était faux.

Je m'inquiétais énormément pour mon poulet, le pauvre, tout seul, il doit avoir peur...

PDV : Rustik

Nous avancions en direction du campement, guidés par Harold. Des fois, je me demande comment il peut retrouver son chemin avec tant de facilités... Mais moi aussi je peux le faire, et ouais, je sais guider les autres... Après tout ça ne peux pas être aussi difficile, Harold y arrive alors pourquoi pas moi ? Et si je réussi, je suis sur qu'Astrid me considéra comme son sauveur, je que je suis en réalité... C'est pas parce qu'Harold, l'a empêché de se faire prendre dans la bave degueu de Chant Funeste qu'elle le considère comme son sauveur. Bon, je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de prendre les choses en main, alors je me décidais de lancer :

\- Bon, Harold, ça suffit, tu vas nous perdre alors c'est moi qui vais nous ramener au campement.

\- Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête, Rustik ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, moi aussi je sais mener une expédition après tout...

\- C'est ça, laisse-moi rire... Rigole-t-elle, Si on te suit on ne retrouvera jamais le campement et les autres vont se faire bouffer... Donc non !

\- Mais...

\- Non, c'est bon Rustik, je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas par où tourner. Alors si t'es si fort dis-nous par où il faut aller ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et comme de toutes façons je ne sais pas par où il faut aller, je lance :

\- Par là, dis-je en pointant le chemin de gauche.

\- Non mais tu es pathétique Rustik, à la limite tu aurais pu voir que notre campement est sur la plage et toi tu pointe la direction de la forêt. C'est ridicule... Réplique Astrid.

\- Oh, c'est bon ça va calme toi !

\- Rustik, si tu pouvais éviter de crier dans une forêt qu'on ne connaît pas, ça serait un peu intelligent, on éviterais peut-être d'attirer les dragons qui veulent nous manger donc, merci... Dit Harold, visiblement blasé.

Il était dans cet état depuis sa "dispute" avec Astrid, c'est bon c'est pas la mort non plus. C'est juste sa meilleure amie, mais rien d'autre... Quoique... Et s'il y avait quelque chose de plus que le sentiment d'amitié entre Harold et Astrid...

Non ! Je ne vois pas comment Astrid pourrait préférer la crevette sans muscle au fort, beau, intelligent et incroyable Rustik... Non, c'est pas possible. Et là, j'entendis :

\- Astrid, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté...

\- C'est bon Harold, c'était de ma faute après tout, je suis désolée...

\- Non, non tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était moi, je...

\- Harold, c'est bon on en parle plus, c'est fini, on doit retrouver le campement et sauver nos amis et nos dragons.

\- Oui, tu as raison, et merci...

\- Je t'en prie, merci à toi aussi.

Non mais quelle conversation dégoulinante de bon sentiments, ça me donne envi de vomir mon lait de yack de la veille.

Nous marchâmes alors encore quelques minutes en silence, puis nous arrivâmes alors au campement... A MOITIÉ ENGLOUTI PAS LA MARÉE MONTANTE... NON MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ENCORE...

PDV Varek :

Nous étions prisonniers de puis au moins un quart d'heure voire une demi-heure et il ne se passer rien depuis l'éclat de voix de Kranedur. Quand tout à coup, on entendis deux hommes (probablement en train de se réveiller) se parler, j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais ces voix me rappelleraient quelque chose, je ne serais pas dire quoi quand j'entendis Stoïk s'exclamait :

\- ALVIN ! MILDIOU ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- STOÏK ! Ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Non, c'est bon ne répond rien, nous sommes prisonniers de cette "bave" depuis deux ou trois jours peut-être plus, peut-être moins, dis Alvin.

\- Oui et je te dis même pas comment on fait pour se retenir de pisser, c'est juste horrible. Déclara Mildiou.

\- C'est bon Mildiou, épargne nous tes commentaires désagréables, oh... Mais je vois toute la petite bande, mais où sont le fils de Mastok, ton fils et la fille Hofferson ? Demanda Alvin.

\- Ils sont partis chercher du gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux pour nous sortir de là, répliquais-je.

\- D'accord. Sinon vous partez pour quoi ? Demanda Mildiou.

\- On tient à récupérer une propriété que Viggo, Ryker et Dagur nous on pris, vous les connaissez, demandais-je.

\- Oh... Eux.. Oui on les connais et je peux vous dire qu'au moment où on leur aura mis la main dessus ils passeront un mauvais quart d'heure, Dis Alvin avec rage.

\- Que vous ont-ils fait ? Demanda Gueulfort.

\- On vous en parlera quand on sera sortis de là, ce sera mieux, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison, Alvin, et si vous vous joignez à nous pour notre expédition, on aura plus d'effectif et on sera alors en position de force, dis Stoïk, tout en réfléchissant.

\- C'est d'accord, mais il faut que Ron gamin et que ses amis se dépêche car le Chant Funeste ne va pas tarder à revenir et là je suis presque sûr qu'on va y passer Mildiou et moi...

\- T'inquiète pas, on a confiance en eux, ils en nous abandonnerons pas, je peux te le jurer. Dis-je d'un ton confiant.

 **Ce chapitre est assez court mais dans le prochain vous aurez, peut-être... Non vous aurez le sauvetage et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à aimer, suivre ou tu ce que vous voulez. Bye mes dragonniers.**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	6. Chapter 5

5\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Cyclonedragons : Merci pour ta review, c'est cool que ça te plaise...**

 **Laurène Sdn : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, tu sais aussi que tu peux te répèter... Seulement si c'est en bien... Oh aller un peu d'humour de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal, si ? Bon sinon merci c'est gentil.**

 **Helloladyyys : Contente de voir que tu aimes, voici donc la suite.**

 **Merci pour toutes des personnes qui me suivent et qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, aussi bien moi que ma fanfiction. Sinon, lisez la note de fin et répondez à ma questions svp... *yeux de pauvre petit poulet* bon je vous laisse à la suite. Mais ma demande est très importante donc faites un effort pour répondre, je ne vous force pas bien, je ne suis pas un tueur de dragons mais ça m'aiderait vraiment... Bon bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 : On ferait mieux de quitter cette île, non ?

PDV Harold :

Nous étions au campement, qui était malheureusement à moitié englouti par la montée des eaux... Génial, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fallait de plus... Nous partîmes tous aussitôt vers les tentes pour les ranger et vers les provisions pour les sauver un minimum... Ça c'est Rustik qui s'en est chargé, car comme il l'a dit " La bouffe c'est la vie, moi je ne vis que pour manger, comme les jumeaux quoi... Ah oui, et pour Astrid aussi..." Ce qui lui a bien sûr valut un coup de poings de la part d'Astrid en plein dans le nez. Nous avons ensuite passer en revue, ce qu'il nous restait, et nous avons surtout cherchés le gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux, que nous avons trouvé au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, car chaque minutes compte... Pour nos amis, comme pour nos dragons...

Une fois le gel retrouver, nous sommes donc partis pour les sauver, nous marchions donc depuis environ une heure, peut-être plus, je en sais plus... Quand un ébouillantueur nous barra le cheminé nous lançant un jet d'eau bouillante dessus... Non mais quelle délicatesse, vraiment, aucune éducation... Non mais franchement, c'est pas le moment là. Je pris alors les devant en commençant à parler à l'ébouillantueur.

\- Nous en te voulons pas de mal... On peut passé ? Il nous crachât dessus. Ah bon non, oulà calme toi... C'est bon ça va...

\- Harold, il vaut mieux aller chercher les autres, me dit doucement Astrid.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, on va le contourner, dis-je en me reculant tous en tendant les mains vers le Dragons pour l'apaiser.

Une fois, que "l'étape" de l'ébouillantueur fut passée, nous réprimes notre chemin, toujours en courant, soit dit en passant, quand une masse nous tomba dessus... Une masse est un bien grand mot, car il s'agissait en réalité du poulet de Krane, Le Poulet quoi... Oui c'est le nom que Kranedur lui donne... Il n'est pas allé chercher bien loin en effet.

Le Poulet commençait à nous agresser en nous caquetant dessus, il voulait limite nous mordre...

\- Ça c'est autre chose... Dit Astrid. On en parlera quand on aura retrouvé et sauvé les autres, prend-le Rustik.

\- QUOI ! Tu veux que je me fasse défiguré par un poulet psychopathe, et enragé, dans tes rêves, s'écria Rustik, mais il se repris vite car il ajouta en faisant sortir ses muscles. Ma belle...

Astrid et moi levions simultanément les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi dragueur...

Cette dernière pris le poulet dans ses bras et nous repartîmes.

PDV Ingrid :

Nous étions donc coincé dans ces cocons depuis au moins une heure, quand j'entendis Harold, Astrid et Rustik nous appeler. Je me retournais alors, les cherchant du regard, caché derrière la falaise, un buisson, un rocher ou tous autres endroits, qui pouvait les abriter mais je ne vis rien. Je décidais alors de prendre la parole :

\- Vous êtes là ? Le chant funeste est parti pour le moment alors vous pouvais sortir...

\- Ok, on arrive, dit la voix d'Astrid, bien que je ne la vis pas. Oh mais pousse toi de la Rustik !

\- Oh, c'est bon ça va... Je voulais te protéger...

\- Ouais en me collant, non mais t'es vraiment idiot, je vous connais, toi et tes techniques de séduction à deux Gronks...

\- Moi et mes techniques, on t'emmer...

\- Rustik ! Non mais arrête de parler comme ça à Astrid, dit la voix d'Harold que je n'avais pas encore entendue. Et excuses-toi pour ce que tu aller lui dire.

\- Oh, c'est bon... Pardon Astrid, murmura Rustik d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous presser mais on ne va pas tarder à se faire dévorer par un dragon, don si on pouvait éviter ça, ça m'arrangerai...

\- Oh, pardon... On arrive...

Je les vis alors sortir des buissons et ils se dirigèrent vers nous, ils prirent chacun un pot contenant une sorte de gel, qu'ils étalèrent sur la bave orange qui nous retenait prisonniers.

Rustik demanda ensuite à Krochfer de cracher du feu sur le gel, le feu se propagea sur le gel et dès qu'il atteint la première personne, son cocon explosa, laissant sortir la personne, qui n'était autre que Krane.

Ce dernier vis Astrid et je ne sais pour quelle raison mais il se précipita vers elle, ils n'étaient pas ensembles, c'est étrange...

Mais je vis qu'il se jetait plus particulièrement vers son poulet, qu'il embrassa en le caressant et lui chuchotant des mots doux... Sûrement car je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Je vis alors que le feu se dirigeait vers moi et il explosa mon cocon, j'étais libre. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : ouf.

PDV Harold :

Je commençais à me diriger vers Krokmou, pour quitter cette île quand mon pré me retint par la manche de ma tunique et il me dit :

\- Harold, il y a aussi Alvin et Mildiou ici.

\- QUOI ? Mais comment ça ce fait ?

\- Une longue histoire, c'est ce qu'il paraît...

\- Bon ok, il sont où ?

\- Par là, m'indiquant mon père en me pointant deux autres cocons.

Je me partis alors vers eux, les salua et les libéra. Alvin pris la parole et dit :

\- Merci Harold ! Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander...

\- Demande toujours, répondis-je.

\- Nous aimerions venir avec vous, tu sais Dagur... Je voudrais bien me venger...

\- D'accord, dis-je il avait l'air surpris de la rapidité de ma décision, mais il ne se doutais pas que pour mon plan, plus on était, plus on avait de chances de réussir.

\- C'est vrai, me demanda Mildiou, tout aussi choqué que son ami.

\- Oui, mais pas de traîtrise, no de coup bas, no d'autres choses dans le même genre, ok ?

\- Ok ? Firent-ils en cœur, tels des enfants.

Je montais alors sur Krokmou, Alvin montant derrière Mastok, et Mildiou derrière Sven.

\- _On ferait mieux de quitter cette île, non ?_ Me demanda Astrid.

\- Oui, je préférais à ne pas avoir à me rebattre contre le Chant Funeste...

Nous prîmes alors notre envol et volèrent loin de cette satanée île.

Après tout l'aventure en fait que commencer...

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui touche à sa fin, dans le prochain, vous aurez un jeu comme dans le chapitre 3.**

 **Donc je voulais donc avoir vos avis sur une nouvelle fiction que je vais faire, qui ne sortira qu'à la rentrée de septembre, malheureusement...**

 **Il s'agit donc d'un crossover Dragons (HTTYD) et Divergente, avec les personnages de Dragons dans l'univers de Divergente. J'ai déjà tous les personnages, mari j'aimerais connaître vos avis sur la divergence de certains personnages, leurs factions d'origine... J'ai déjà leurs nouvelle factions, je vous laisse deviner de laquelle il s'agit...**

 **Sinon encore merci car vos avis, et review compte énormément pour moi...**

 **Sur ceux, bye mes dragonniers et à la prochaine.**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	7. Chapter 6

6\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Cyclonedragons** **: Merci pour ta review, j'ai également adoré le passage de l'agression du Poulet, je suis contente que ça t'es marquée. Sinon je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes de frappes mais mon pu**** de correcteur est vraiment chiant, tu pourras l'agresser un jour si tu veux, mais je m'en charge déjà bien assez... Lol voici donc la suite du chapitre...**

 **Laurène Sdn** **: Merci pour ton avis, et pour tes conseils sur divergente, on en parle demain si tu veux... Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographe, je le répète, c'est le correcteur... Non je n'ai pas honte de rejeter la faute sur lui, après tout il est déjà bien assez chiant...**

 **Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci pour vos review, follow, favoris et tout ce que s'en suit... Donc au programme d'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle île, des aventure mais sans trop d'action, qui promis arrivera dans le prochain chapitre... Et du HICCSTRID, en petite dose malheureusement, je suis désolée mais je suis sadique de nature... Mais vous le savez déjà, non ?**

 **Bon aller je ferme ma gueule et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...**

Chapitre 6 : Enfin...

PDV Kognedur :

Nous volions depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, je viens en réalité de me réveiller pour prendre la relève de Krane... Oui je dormais pendant qu'il conduisait Prout & Pete... Maintenant, c'est lui qui dort mais malheureusement pour moi, il ronfle comme un Gronk enrhumé, j'espère qu'on arrive bientôt car le voyage risque d'être long... Très long...

laps de temps - 4 heures

\- Terre en vue, cria Harold.

Cool... C'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, car après avoir entendu le blabla de Rustik, le plan de drague de Gustave, les plaintes de Mildiou et Alvin, qui avaient mal au derrière, les cours de Varek, les réflexions idiotes des membres de l'équipe A, les éloges de Stoïk à propos des exploits d'Harold, les conversations sur les slip de soie de Gueulfort, l'organisation de l'installation du campement sur l'île de Tarenta... Il n'y avait qu'Astrid et Ingrid qui m'avait diverti, car oui je les avais aidé mettre au point un plan pour contrer les dragues de Gustave et Rustik...

Enfin bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, j'avais au moins pu dormir quelques heures avant ces longues heures de vol...

Je réveiller alors mon imbéciles de frère qui avait dû gober je ne sais combien de mouches ou autres insectes, car si il ronflait, il avait forcément la bouche ouverte... Mais même pas discrètement, non, elle était si ouverte que j'aurais pu mettre mon poing dedans, tiens c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire pour le réveiller... Mais trop tard, je lui ai déjà pris le Poulet des mains et il vient de se réveiller... Complètement paniqué, il crois que le Poulet viens de tomber dans l'eau... Quel sombre crétin quand même...

\- C'est bien l'île de Tarenta, Harold, demanda Stoïk.

\- Mais oui papa, c'est elle... Tiens d'ailleurs les chasseurs de dragons sont déjà là... Allons à leur opposée, on y sera plus en sûreté.

Je me penchais alors pour voir le campement des Chasseurs, et on pouvait voir une bande de débiles s'agiter dans tout les sens, il ne sont vraiment pas organisé...

Nous nous posâmes alors à leur opposée, et Harold commença à donner les directives pour l'installation du campement. Les filles et moi montâmes alors notre tente, puis nous partîmes chercher de l'eau douce pendant que les autres s'activaient aux autres tâches données par Harold.

J'espère qu'on pourra faire un autre jeu ce soir, ça fait passer le temps...

PDV Astrid :

Nous venions de finir d'installer complètement le campement, nous avons donc reformé le "clan" les jeunes d'un côté et les adultes de l'autre. Je m'attendais à ce que Gustave donne une idée de jeu, mais il se fit devancé par Ingrid, qui prit la parole et dit :

\- Ça vous dirais de faire in action ou vérité, et si on ne veut pas faire le gage ou répondre à la question posée, on boit 2 chopes d'eau de mer...

Un "Beurk" s'échappa de la bouche de Gustave, mais il accepta, comme nous tous.

\- Bon donc, comme c'est moi qui est proposée le jeu, c'est moi qui commence. Dit Ingrid, elle nous regarda tous et choisit sa victime, Rustik, action ou vérité ?

\- Action... Répondit Rustik peu assuré.

\- Tu dois coller un coup de poing dans la tête de ton père...

\- QUOI ? Hurla Rustik.

Ingrid répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire et Rustik se décida à faire son gage. Il se leva, s'avança vers son père et le frappa en plein dans le nez et ce dernier commença à lui hurler dessus, tout le monde dû venir les calmer... Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous reprîmes boutre partie.

\- Bon alors Astrid, tu connais la question...

Je réfléchis alors à toute vitesse, et me dit finalement qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire action avec Rustik.

\- Vérité, répondit-je.

\- Oh, répondit-il, il avait l'air déçu mais il se reprit très vite car il me demanda, M'aimes-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi mais tu es un ami. Je venais d'éviter le piège, ouf.

\- Gustave, action ou vérité.

\- Action. Alors je dois faire quoi, demanda-t-il avec son impatience habituelle.

\- Tu vas aller déclarer ta flamme à Gothik.

\- Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'ancienne, je le suivis pour être sûre qu'il réalise son gage, et je l'entendais dire :

\- Gothik, je ne te connaissais pas bien avant mais c'est plusieurs mois qu'on fait équipe et maintenant, je peux te l'avouer, car oui j'avais peur, de ta réaction, de tes sentiments, des miens. Mais voilà, je me lance, alors je vous te dire que je t'aime Gothik, tu es la femme de ma vie, ma lumière, ma source de vie ou tout ce que tu veux mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je t'aime, toi et nul autre.

Gothik était bouche-bée, elle se leva et porta son bâton par dessus sa tête et l'abattis sur celle de Gustave, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Elle recommença mais Gustave dit :

\- Non, c'est bon Gothik, c'était juste un défi, je suis désolé... Puis il parti en courant vers notre feu de camps.

Il me lança un regard noir, et dit :

\- Harold, mon cher, action ou vérité ?

\- Action, répondit Harold.

\- Donc, tu vas devoir embrassa Kogne.

Harold se saisit immédiatement de deux chopes d'eau salée, qui avala cul sec. Et il dit :

\- Je suis désolé Kogne, mais tu es une amie et rein d'autre...

\- T'inquiète Harold, de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'approcher... Répondit Kognedur.

\- Bah tiens, Kogne par exemple, tu connais la question, enchaîna mon meilleur ami.

\- Vérité.

\- Es-tu amoureuse ?

\- Non. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Astrid, que choisis-tu ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique, je l'avais entendue parlait avec Ingrid, qu'elle voulait me faire embrasser Harold.

\- Vérité, dis-je, c'est énervant, j'aimerais bien me bouger un peu sais même.

\- Hier, tu as dit que tu avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un, tu as aimé embrasse ce gars ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Cette phrase à fait l'effet d'une bombe en moi, je savais que la réponse était oui, mais si je buvais tout le monde en déduirais que j'ai aimé... Mais Harold est là et il est loin d'être idiot... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je commence à paniquer intérieurement... Et tout à coup un mot sorti tout seul de ma bouche :

\- Oui. Dis-je, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je mis instantanément ma main sur ma bouche, comme si j'avais dis une bêtise et mon regard coula, le plus discrètement possible vers Harold, qui avait pris au moins deux teintes de rouge... Je devais même être pire que lui...

Ingrid me regarda, d'un air qui me disais que j'étais encore amoureuse de cet homme et le regard de Kogne était identique au siens. La seule idée qui me vint en tête fut celle de détourner l'attention.

\- Krane, tu connais la question...

\- Euh... Bah... Vérité... Répondit-il.

\- Qui est l'être le plus cher à tes yeux ?

\- Bah, quelle question, c'est mon Poulet, pas vrai, mon choupignou... Et il commença à chuchoter -encore- des mots doux à son Poulet.

\- Krane, dis alors Kogne pour faire revenir son frère.

\- Oui quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- La question...

\- Ah bah toi dans ce cas, dit-il en pointant Varek du dois.

\- Euh, vérité, répondit-il.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus dégoûtante que tu ai faite ? Demanda Kranedur avant de se remettre à parler avec son poulet.

\- C'est quand, j'ai léché la flèche des chasseurs de dragons, c'est seulement après que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était plantée dans le pied de Rustik, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Sinon Ingrid, action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Va plonger dans la mer.

\- Quoi ? Euh... Non merci, je ne teins apps être malade cette nuit, répondit-elle, en bus âne les deux chopes. Astrid ?

\- Action, dis-je sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ok, tu vas embrasser Harold. Répondit-elle d'un calme stupéfiant.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

Elle répète sa question, cette fois, pas question de se défiler, en plus, je veux l'embrasser depuis tellement longtemps, depuis trois ans pour être plus précise... Oh mais j'ai une idée.

Je me levais alors et me dirigeais vers Harold, je lui saisit le menton, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la bande. Détournais sa tête sur le côté et déposait un doux baiser sur la joue de mon meilleur ami, qui rougit pour ma deuxième fois de la soirée, tout comme moi. Je me relevais alors et dis :

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas précisé où ?

Ingrid me lança alors des éclairs avec ses yeux. Puis Stoïk arriva et dit :

\- Bon les jeunes, je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre soirée mais demain on a beaucoup à faire donc on ferais mieux d'aller se coucher.

Quelques uns râlèrent, mais tout le monde parti finalement se coucha. Je m'en presser alors de me coucher pour éviter toutes discussions avec mes filles. Je fermais alors et les yeux et la seule image qui me vint en tête fut celle d'Harold... Moi Astrid-Sans-Peurs Hofferson, j'avais peur d'avouer mes sentiments à Harold... Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je sombrais alors dans les bras de Morphée, en gardant cette même image en tête...

PDV Harold :

Je me couchais, et je portais instantanément ma main sur la joue, à l'endroit où Astrid m'avait embrassé, ses lèvres étaient si douces, je ne me lasserais jamais d'Astrid. Je l'aime tellement, au point d'avoir peur de lui avouer mes sentiments et de la perdre, s'ils ne sont pas réciproques... Je m'endormis alors en pensant à elle et mes sentiments que j'ai pour ma meilleure amie...

Le lendemain

Je fus réveillé par Rustik qui se retournais dans tous les sens, je me levais alors et je pus constaté que le soleil était levé, il devait bien être 9 ou 10 heure du matin.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le feu de camps et vis que la plus part des adultes était levés, les filles aussi. Mon père pris alors la parole et dit :

\- Fils, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, répondis-je.

\- D'accord, va réveiller et les autres, ont part dans un quart d'heure environ, il vaut mieux aller les surveiller le plus tôt possible.

Je partis alors réveiller mes amis, qui se levèrent non sans râler et geindre comme des enfants.

Une fois réveiller, nous partîmes tous en direction du campement ennemis, nous nous posâmes et nous cachâmes derrière un grand talus.

Quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes un grand "Boum", nous levèrent alors la tête et virent...

 **Oh, quel sadisme... Quelle est méchante avec ces pauvres personnes qui lisent sa fanfiction...**

 **Donc je vous laisse sur un petit suspense, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, que vous avez apprécié le "Action ou vérité", dites le moi dans les commentaires ou review...**

 **Aller à la prochaine, bye mes dragonniers.**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	8. Chapter 7

7\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **J'ai la flemme de répondre aux review donc je dirais seulement un très grand Merci (avec un M majuscule...)**

 **Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui me follow, me mettent en favoris et qui font des review, ça c'est très important pour moi... Ou pour ma survie plutôt... Non je déconne. Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous n'êtes pas mort à cause de se suspense.**

 **\- Sweetylya tu parles trop...**

 **\- Quoi, mais pourquoi tant de haine, j'essaye de faire de l'humour, et maintenant ça va faire un flop...**

 **\- Bon tu balance la suite oui ou non ?**

 **\- Bah oui !**

 **Voici un extrait de ce qui se passe dans ma tête, non ne partait pas je ne suis pas dangereuse, juste un peu folle mais je vais bien... Bon ce chapitre est court car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'entre dans une période de révision d'examens, je posterais la suite dans deux semaines malheureusement, je suis désolée mais je ne pris pas faire autrement. Voilà la suite (pour de vrai).**

Chapitre 7 : C'est qui lui ?

PDV Harold :

Quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes un grand "Boum", nous levèrent alors la tête et virent...

Une énorme masse tombait du ciel ou plutôt d'un arbre, en l'occurrence. C'était un homme, grand, avec de long cheveux noirs et gras, il avait des cicatrices au visage, un nez crochu, des yeux perfides et un cape noire, en peau de dragon... Non en peau de Furie Nocturne, un tueur de Furies Nocturnes, un tueur de dragons. Il nous regarda et se masqua alors le visage de sa cape, il partit in courant en se frottant, non élégamment le fessier sur lequel il était tombé. Il avait l'air ridicule et pathétique, toute l'équipe riait, tous sauf Astrid, Ingrid, Varek et moi... Nous étions les seuls à avoir repéré sa cape...

Les rires cessèrent malheureusement pour les autres très vite car les chasseurs de dragons nous avait repéré, il faut dire que les rires vikings ne sont pas discrets, loin de là...

Tous les chasseurs s'élancèrent vers nous, menés par Dagur et Ryker. Ça s'annoncer mal... Nous nous élancèrent donc nous aussi et la bataille débuta.

Je tirais mon épée hors de mon fourreau hors, sortis mon bouclier et courrais à l'attaque des chasseurs, tout le monde était déjà en pleine bataille. Un chasseurs me barra la route et je le frappa dans le ventre.

Je me barrais déjà contre une dizaine de chasseurs, quand Dagur arriva et dis :

\- Harold ! Mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis moi.

\- Dagur, je ne t'avais pas vu, petit comme tu es... Être caché par des chasseurs, comme c'est dommage personne ne te verra te battre...

\- La ferme Harold !

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon frère, plus de jeu ni de repartie acerbes ? T'aurais-je vexé ?

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, alors maintenant, bats-toi l'unijambiste !

\- C'est comme tu veux Dagur ! Criais-je en m'élançant vers lui.

Il essaya de me frapper à la poitrine mais je parais le coup, ce fut à mon tour de la frapper mais esquiva, je lui donnais donc un coup de pied dans les côtes et il tombait à terre. J'entendis un hurlement d'attaque venir derrière moi et je vis un chasseur de dragon courir vers moi, ils ne connaissent vraiment pas la discrétion eux... Je pus alors esquiver son coup et le mettre K.O. En deux temps, trois mouvements. Quand je me retournais je vis Dagur foncer vers moi mais il était trop rapide je ne pourrai pas résister… Je ne savais pas quoi faire quand tout à coup je vis une explosion de tira plasma bloqua le chemin de ce dérangé. Krokmou ! Mais oui, nos dragons étaient avec nous et je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je me retourner alors la mon dragon, cria son nom et montais dessus.

Je donnais alors des ordres à Krokmou pour tirer quand je vis Astrid et Ingrid se battre dos à dos, elle n'étaient pas meilleures amies pour rien... Et tout à coup, je les vis se diriger derrière des caisses. Je reportait alors mon attention sur le combat et continuat celui-ci en me disant qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver.

Je me dirigeais alors vers Varek et Rustik, qui étaient en train de se battre à dos de leur dragons. Plus loin il y avait les jumeaux qui ferait un bazar pas possible et qui riaient encore de la grosse masse tombée du ciel, "comme les poulets", avaient-ils dis.

Une fois au niveau de Varek et Rustik, ce premier me demanda :

\- Où sont Astrid et Ingrid ?

\- Elle sont parties voir quelque chose derrière ces caisses, répondis-je en le pointant du doigt.

\- QUOI ?! Demanda Alvin. Mais derrière il y a les quartiers de Viggo Grimborn.

\- Oh non... Murmurais-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les caisses, je avais même pas pris la peine de me demander comment Alvin s'était retrouvé derrière Rustik... Sûrement la coûte paille...

Nous passâmes derrière et ces caisses et là nous vîmes, Vigo et Ryker, tenant respectivement Astrid et Ingrid avec un couteau sous la gorge. Dagur lui se tenait en retrait et ne disait rien, Ingrid est sa sœur après tout et il connaît le jeu des masses et des griffes, il sait que la traître doit mourir, il sait qui est le traître : Ingrid.

Viggo prit alors la parole et dit :

\- Harold... Tu es enfin là...

\- Viggo... Murmurais-je.

\- Alors comment ce passe la bataille ?

\- Mal pour toi en tous cas, répondis-je en essayant de garde mon calme.

\- Oh et bien dans ce cas demandes donc à ces deux gros balourds de faire cessait le combat et de dire à ton père de venir y même.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment même je peux décidé de la vie ou de la mort de ces deux jeunes filles... Dit-il en caressant la joue d'Astrid, ce qui avait un don pour m'énerver...

\- Aller-y, lâchais-je alors.

Rustik et Varek partirent et quel sais minutes plus tard, mon père nous rejoint. Quand je dis nous, je parle de Viggo, Ryker, Dagur, Astrid, Ingrid, Alvin et moi.

\- Les autres sont rentrés, demandais-je à mon père.

\- Oui et il n'y a aucun blessés, répondit-il.

\- Bon alors Harold, que veux-tu ? Repartir sur ta Rive ou restait ici ?

\- Quelles sont les clauses ?

\- Tu pars et je te rends le traître, où tu restes et je tu le traître.

\- Et Astrid ?

\- Elle reste dans tous les cas...

\- POURQUOI ? M'emportais-je alors.

\- Oh, c'est simple, non? Si elle reste avec moi je sais que j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi et que tu ne prendras pas l'Œil de Dragon, si elle part, je ne peux pas te contrôler... Et puis, je sais qu'elle peux dresser des dragons, n'est-ce pas Alvin ?

Je me retournais alors vers Alvin et vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait été espionné, pendant qu'il était sur l'île des Traîtres. Il ne répondit pas mais je vis sa mâchoire se crisper, il était tendu...

\- Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui... Harold, as-tu fais ton choix ?

\- Prends moi à la place d'Astrid et on quittera l'île dans deux jours, ça te vas ?

\- Oui... Mais non, vous partes dans deux jours m'as-tu je garde la fille, si tu veux te joindre à nous alors...

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Astrid cria :

\- NON, HAROLD ! Ne fais pas ça, je pourrais m'en sortir ne fais pas ça, tout le monde à besoin de toi, tu dois mener l'expédition, ça ne servirait à rien qu'on soit deux dans cette galère... À rien... Murmura-t-elle à la fin en répétant ces mots.

\- Astrid, je...

\- Ça suffit ! Elle a fait son choix, laisse-la faire...

\- Je ne la laisserais pas avec toi de mon plein grès ! Criais-je.

\- Ryker relâche Ingrid, relâche le traître... Et amène Astrid d'as sa nouvelle maison... Ordonna alors Viggo avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, mais Dagur lui ne souriait pas, il avait peur pour sa sœur, ça se voit dans sur ses yeux...

Ryker s'exécuta et Ingrid tomba dans les bras de mon père qui dit à Alvin de la ramener au campement, ce qu'il fit. Et au moment où Ryker prit Astrid, je sentis mon cœur se serrer, ou même se briser, je ne pouvais rien faire... Ma meilleure amie me lança un regard qui signifiait que tout ce passerais bien et qu'elle savait que je la sortirais de là et elle disparu derrière la porte...

\- Tu peux disposé maintenant Harold, oh et Dagur, raccompagne les, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils reviennent tout de suite.

Dagur nous suivis à la sortis et au moment où nous allions partir sur nos dragons, mon père et moi, Dagur dit :

\- Merci Harold, merci pour ma sœur...

\- Je t'en prie Dagur, mais je te conseille de ne pas rester avec eux, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer Ingrid ou Astrid dès qu'ils le pourront...

Sur ce nous partîmes et Dagur retourna derrière les caisses.

Qu'allons-nous faire pour Astrid me demandais-je...

 **Oh oui, je sais fin horrible mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrivera bientôt, dans deux semaines, non, ne me faites pas de mal, je suis désolée. Mais il faudra que vous vous plaignez au rectorat, pas à moi.**

 **Bon sinon, review, pas review ?**

 **Bye mes dragonniers,**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	9. Chapter 8

8\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Alors je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai pris du retard à cause des examens... Qui sont finis ! Youpi ! Vive les vacances ! Ok d'accord je me calme et on en reviens à notre fanfiction. Je pense qu'il reste sûrement 2,3 ou 4 chapitres, je ne suis pas sûre, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que l'épilogue est comprise dans ces derniers chapitres ( après ce chapitre-ci). Donc vous allez voir comment Astrid et Ingrid se sont retrouvées dans cette m*rde... Et plusieurs discussions des "méchants" avec Astrid qui est aux dernières nouvelles prisonnière.**

 **Bon bah bonne lecture, je vais essayer de terminer cette fanfiction au plus vite, ah oui et il y aura un mort, désolée, c'est méchant mais vous aller voir de qui il s'agit dans le prochain chapitre. Lisez !**

Chapitre 8 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dagur ?

PDV Astrid :

Génial ! Me voilà donc prisonnière à cause de ma foutue curiosité, puis bon, celle d'Ingrid n'a rien arrangé... Normal, en même temps, la curiosité fois deux, donne plus de danger, logique quand on y pense, non ?

Enfin bon, je me demande comment on a pu tomber dans ce piège aussi facilement...

Flashback

Ingrid et moi, nous battions contre tous ces chaussures de dragons, quand elle me dit :

\- Astrid ! Là-bas, derrière les caisses, ce sont les quartiers généraux de Viggo, ça vaut le coup, non ?

\- Ok, d'accord mais on prévient Harold...

\- Non ! Si on le prévient, il va nous empêcher de faire ça et... Tu le connais, il refuse toujours qu'on prenne des risques... Surtout toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure de façon à ce que je n'entende pas... C'est raté.

\- Bon d'accord, mais on fait attention, après tu le connais, s'il nous arrive quelque chose... Il va devenir fou, enfin c'est une façon de parler...

\- Oui je sais, on y va ?

\- Oui allons-y...

Nous passâmes alors le caisses et Ingrid me fit signe qu'elle passait avant moi. J'hochait du chef pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi, elle entra alors et dit :

\- C'est bon, il n'y a personne.

\- Il y a des portes cachées... Ou autre chose ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, mais Viggo ne m'a sûrement pas tout dis, aller viens.

J'avançais alors dans la pièce qui était dessinée par les caisses empilées, je me retournais alors vers Ingrid et vis que derrière elle se trouvait Ryker... Une embuscade, j'aurais dû m'en douter, je suis vraiment idiote, quel imbécile aurait laisser son QG au même endroit, qu'au moment où il avait un traitre dans ces rangs et après que ce traitre soit parti, si ce n'est que pour rendre un piège... Je nous nous sommes vraie m'en faites avoir, qu'elle idiote je suis...

\- Ing... Umf.

Au moment où je voulais prévenir Ingrid, soit une demi-seconde après avoir vu Ryker, une large main se plaça devant ma bouche afin de me bâillonner et un couteau se plaça sous ma gorge our m'éviter de faire le moindre mouvement... Je pus voir qu'Ingrid avait subit la même chose de la part de Ryker, alors qui se trouve derrière moi... Dagur ou Viggo... Non Dagur est trop petit... Ce qui veut dire que Viggo se trouve derrière moi... Génial.

Fin du Flashback

Ah oui, c'est vrai ça c'est passé comme ça, on agit comme des idiotes, surtout moi... Je suis habituée à faire attention à ce genre de choses... Et là... Je suis tellement bête !

Je me lève alors et balance un coup de pied dans le mur, suivi d'un coup de poing, puis un autre, puis 2,3,4,5...

Je m'arrête quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir, je suis, en effet, enfermée des' une cage à dragons, heureusement, Tempête est libre, comme tous nos amis apparemment...

Les pas se rapprochent et Viggo apparaît devant ma cellule. Il me regarde comme pour me juger et au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dit d'un ton las :

\- Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid... Que vais-je faire de toi ?

\- Viggo, Viggo, Viggo, Viggo, Viggo... Répliquais-je sur le même ton, histoire de le foutre en rogne. Tu pourrais me relâcher, ça serait la meilleure solution pour toi...

\- Je te conseille de la fermer, Astrid !

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça pour toi ? Que vas-tu faire si je la ferme pas ?

\- Je suis capable de bien plus de choses que tu ne le pense...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es un sociopathe, sadique et imbu de toi même. Vous êtes difficiles à gérer, il paraît...

\- FERME-LA ! Cria-t-il alors en me saisissant la gorge à travers les barreaux de la cage.

\- Attention Viggo, si je suis là, c'est que je te suis utile alors je te... Conseille de me pas... Me tuer... Avant d'avoir... Fait ce que... Tu... As... À faire... De... Moi... J'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler, il serrait ma gorge tellement fort, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas je m'évanouirait sans tarder...

Oui il lâcha prise et je m'effondrais au sol, en essayant d'aspirais le plus d'air possible... Il dit :

\- Oui, c'est vrai tu m'es utile, sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Non... Mais je suppose que... Tu vas me le dire, non ? Je pouvais à nouveau parler normalement.

\- Je tiens à faire du mal à Harold Horrendous Haddock... Troisième du nom, si je ne m'abuse, et je pense que prendre sa petite-amie en orage et un bon moyen, j'ai hâte de le voir se précipiter ici pour te sauver et je le ferais d'autant plus souffrir quand je te torturerais sous ses yeux impuissants ! Ahahaha ! Il se lit à rire d'un rire sadique, qui me fit froid dans le dos... Et comme tu peux le voir je suis très bien renseigné.

\- Non je ne crois pas, après tout, tu as dit que j'étais sa petite-amie... Mais c'est faux... Lâchais-je avec un petit rire amer.

\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes toujours ensembles et vous vous aimez.

\- Oh, non... Harold est seulement mon meilleur ami... Et c'est tout, désolée de te l'apprendre dans ces circonstances. Dis-je Alors avec un rire amusé, afin de cacher ma peur qu'il découvre mes sentiments envers mon meilleur ami...

\- Soit Astrid ! Mais sache, que petit-ami ou non, il viendra te chercher et je trouverais un moyen de le faire souffrir, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Sans m'accorder le moindre regard, il quitta mon champ de vision et j'entendis la porte claquer, sûrement de rage...

1heure plus tard

J'entendis des pas avançait dans le couloir et un ombre s'arrêta devant moi, je levais la tête et dis :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dagur ?_

 _-_ Moi ? Je veux juste te parler.

PDV Dagur : **( N/A :** **ATTENTION SPOILER DE LA SUITE DE PAR DELÀ LES RIVES** **: ceci est un hommage que je rends à Dagur, un de mes méchants favoris... Ce mec est trop drôle, je l'adore... il est cependant mort et j'en suis très attristée, donc voilà... Et Vive Dagur !)**

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

J'ai déjà sauvé ma sœur, et maintenant, je vais sauvé sa meilleure amie ?

La meilleure amie de mon pire ennemi, de mon frère ?

La fille qu'il aime ? Car oui, j'ai beau m'appeler Dagur le Dérangé, je suis loin d'être idiot, je vois bien qu'il l'aime et qu'elle l'aime... Ils sont bizarre quand même, ils ne s'avouent pas leur sentiments...

Alors, que dois-je faire ?

Qui sont mes véritables ennemis ?

Les Dragonniers ou les Chasseurs de Dragons ?

Ceux qui veulent du bien à ma sœur et aux dragons ou ceux qui leurs veulent du mal ?

Qui dois-je choisir ?

Quel camps ?

...

C'est ma sœur que je dois choisir, celle que j'aime comme ma sœur, et donc, c'est les dragonniers que je dois choisir... Je dois choisir de sauver Astrid et ensuite, je partirais et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi... C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire...

Ça y est, mon camps et choisi, maintenant, je dois agir et combattre les personnes que j'ai choisi...

Je vais voir Astrid, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour la sauver mais je vais la voir, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je passe la porte, qui mène aux cages des dragons et des prisonniers, je marche le long du couloir et m'arrête devant la cellule d'Astrid, elle relève l'a été et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dagur ?

\- Moi ? Je veux juste te parler.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler alors ? Tu veux me faire la morale ? Parler d'Harold et du plan pourri de Viggo ? Me menacer ?

\- Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à mon frère, Harold, que tu avais des sentiments pour lui ?

Pardon ? Mais pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ? Je suis vraiment étrange et bizarre moi... Enfin bon, je vais peut-être apprendre des choses...

\- Oh ! Répondit mon interlocutrice choquée par ma question je suppose...

Elle en dis rien pendant quelques minutes, elle ne veut probablement pas répondre... Je vais lui poser une autre question mais au moment ou j'ouvre ma bouche pour parler, elle lâche :

\- Je... Je dis sûrement avoir peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi, et en plus c'est mon meilleur ami... Et je ne veux pas le perdre, il est trop important pour moi... Je ne pourrais pas imaginer un monde sans lui, je lui dois tellement... Je l'aime tellement...

Je n'avais jamais Astrid comme ça, elle a l'air tellement fragile et... Brisée... Elle a vraiment l'air de l'aimer plus que tout, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, si ce n'est que ma sœur... Puis tout à coup, elle repris :

\- MAIS POURQUOI ? Pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Je ne te connais pas, on ne s'aime pas, tu es un de mes ennemis et je te parle de ça ! Je suis vraiment une idiote, après tu vas te servir de ça contre moi... Ou pire tu vas en parler à ton chef, à Viggo...

\- Non Astrid, je ne vais pas m'en servir contre toi, et Viggo n'est plus mon chef, il ne l'a jamais été et je ne lui dois rien... Alors qu'Harold, je lui dois beaucoup de chose... Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de lui dire "mon frère"... Mais je pense que maintenant, je le considère réellement comme tel...

Elle relève la tête qu'elle avait à nouveau baissé quelques minutes plus tôt et le regarde, les yeux brillants et un air qui montre qu'elle n'a pas tout compris.

\- J'ai changé de camps Astrid, je veux rejoindre les personnes qui veulent du bien à ma sœur et non aux personnes qui veulent la tuer... Vous, les dragonniers, vous voulez la protéger, eux, les chasseurs de dragons, ils veulent la tuer... Et ça, je ne peux pas me le permettre...

\- Moi non plus, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle meure... Dagur...

Je la regarde aloès dans les yeux et y voir une lueur de détermination, elle veut vaincre les chasseurs et elle veux sauver des amis...

\- Écartes-toi de la porte, je vais l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Elle sort et dit :

\- Merci Dagur... Merci...

\- J'ai choisi mon camps, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte... Mai je l'ai choisi quand j'ai sauvé Ingrid et que je l'ai laissé partir...

\- Tu... Tu as... Vraiment changé... Et en bien...

\- Merci...

Nous commençons à courir dans le couloir, quand Astrid s'arrête devant une cage de Dragon Vipère, c'est la seule cage pleine... Elle me dit :

\- Si on veut aller plus vite, je te propose de monter sur ce dragons... En plus, je sais très bien les dresser... Alors ?

\- Euh... Oui... Ouais... D'accord mais fait vite, je monte la garde en attendant...

Je me retourne pour surveiller le couloir, elle ouvre la cage et y entre, je ne cherche même pas à regarder ça. Je me reçoivent ré donc sur la surveillance du couloir et après quelques minutes, je me retourne et Astrid est sur le dos du dragon... Elle dit :

\- Tu viens, on y va.

Je me dirige vers le dragon et Astrid me dit :

\- Tiens, tu monte derrière moi et tu me ceinture la taille pour te tenir, il n'y a pas de selle donc ce n'est pas très confortable mais, c'est supportable... Ah oui et mouille-toi les mains, la peau des dragons est rugueuse donc il vaut peux avoir les mains humides.

\- D'acco... D'accord, je vois...

Je monte alors maladroitement sur la Dragon Vipère et ma place derrière Astrid, elle me regarde, attendant sûrement que je me mouille les mains... Je crache alors de la salive dedans et les frottes, elle se penche vers le Dragon et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, puis il s'envole, on sort de la cale du bateau et j'entends Ryker hurlait :

\- Tous à vos arcs, la prisonnière s'échappe !

Des flèches sont alors tirées de tous les côtés mais sans nous toucher, je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est si dur de toucher les dragonniers, il maitrise parfaitement leur compétence de vol, sur n'importe quel dragon, c'est spectaculaire... C'est bête à dire mais je suis véritablement émerveillé !

\- Alors, Dagur ? Ça te fais quoi de voler ?

\- C'est fantastique, je vois pourquoi vous aimez tellement les dragons, toi et tes amis, c'est génial, on se sent vraiment libre...

\- Je sais... Le mieux c'est de se laisser tomber de ton dragon et d'attendre qu'il te rattrape... À ce moment là, tu as l'impression de voler seul, c'est... Indescriptible...

\- J'imagine... Pas...

\- Ahah ! Je vois... Pas trop choqué pour un premier vol dangereux ? Parce que je suppose que tu as déjà volé avec Ingrid sur Sonnovent, non ?

\- En effet, mais là, dans ce danger, c'est encore mieux !

\- Oui, je comprends, bon... On retourne au campement... Avant qu'Harold décide de partir me sauver...

\- Ok... Au fait, à propos d'Harold, je ne lui dirais rien de notre conversation...

\- Merci... Répondit-elle les jours légèrement rouge...

 **Et Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'en reste que 2 maintenant que j'ai fini celui-là. J'espère que ça vous fait toujours plaisir ! Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne posterais pas des vacances, je suis sincèrement désolée mais l'ordinateur ne partiras pas avec moi, à mon plus grand regret, heureusement que mon téléphone viens car je pourrais lire les suite des autres fanfiction... Je finirais cependant cette fanfic avant de partir, c'est promis.**

 **Review ?**

 **Bye les dragonniers,**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	10. Chapter 9

9\. Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

 **Salut les dragonniers !**

 **Bon donc voilà, je vais faire un nouveau chapitre car je tiens à avoir fini cette fanfiction avant de partir en vacances (où je ne pourrais malheureusement pas publier... *snif snif*, mais j'écrirai et je publierai à la rentrée *ouf*). Donc il reste (maintenant c'est sûr) l'épilogue et ensuite j'aurais finit (Libérée, Délivrée... Bon, ok, je sort...)**

 **Me revoilà donc ! Lol je vous ai manquée ? (Je sais, je suis un peu conne sur les bords...). Je posterai les deux derniers au cours de la semaine prochaine, et ces chapitres risques d'êtres assez long... Donc accrochez-vous bien.**

 **Sinon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui le follow et m'ont mis dans leur favoris (c'est surtout pour mon histoire), les review me font énormément plaisir, je vous aime tous lol !**

 **Bon bah bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 : On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

PDV Harold (Avant la libération d'Astrid par Dagur)

J'arrivais au campement et je vis alors tout le monde regroupé autour d'une personne... Qui ?

Qui peut bien être blessé ? Qui ?

Je me posais alors avec Krokmou et me dirigeais vers le groupe, il se retournèrent vers moi... Attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole, pour Astrid ou pour... Mildiou, oui, c'est bien lui le blessé... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... La mission est un échec cuisant et pathétique...

\- Harold ? Ça va ? Demande soudain Varek.

\- Moi ? Euh... Ouais... Je vais bien.. Enfin... Je sais pas... Comment va Milidiou ?

\- Mal. Il a perdu énormément de sang et il risque de ne pas s'en sortir... On ne sait pas quoi faire... Répondit Alvin la gorge nouée... Normal, Mildiou doit être son seul véritable ami, le seul qui ne l'ai pas abandonné...

\- D'accord... Il faut partir... Maintenant ! Déclarais-je soudain.

\- Mais Harold... Et Astrid ? Osa demander Rustik.

\- Astrid... Je... Je m'en charge, vous vous rentrez, vous devez partir, surtout pour Mildiou, il ne doit pas mourir. Dis-je en me reprenant... C'est vrai, Astrid est prisonnière et moi je déprime... Non ! Je dois rester fort.

\- On reste Harold, déclara Ingrid.

\- Non ! Dis-je d'un ton ferme et qui ne laisser pas place à l'opposition. L'équipe A, Gueulfort, Alvin, Mildiou et papa, vous rentre maintenant... Papa, c'est toi qui gère le tout, d'accord ?

\- Ok fiston, acquiesça-t-il.

Puis, en moins de 30 minutes, ils étaient partis, le temps de ranger un peu le campement. Je demandais alors à mes amis de ranger ce qui restait et de partir sur l'île de Baradus, cette île était à moins d'une heure de l'île Tarenta à vol de dragons.

Ingrid essaya vainement de protester mais je lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Il capitulèrent finalement et je partis alors avec Krokmou en direction du camp ennemi.

Pendant que je volais, je pensais non pas à un plan, mais à Astrid, elle était actuellement prisonnière et je ne pouvais rien faire... A part peut-être me jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Astrid... Elle est si belle, si sensible, si délicate et guerrière à la fois, je l'aime et je ne lui ai jamais avouer... Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur, oui moi, Harold Horrendous Haddock 3e du nom, celui qui a tué La Mort Rouge et le premier à avoir dressé des dragons à peur... Car oui, si ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre... Je ne pourrais pas imaginer un monde sans elle dedans...

J'étais tellement dans mes réflexions, que je n'entendis pas, ni ne vis un dragon vipère se diriger droit sur moi... En revanche, Tempête, elle, le vit... Pourquoi ?

Je me reconcentrais alors sur mon vol et sur ce dragon et qui vis-je dessus ?

Astrid ! Attendez... Astrid et... DAGUR ? Mais que fait-il ici lui ? Pourquoi est-il là ?

\- Astrid ! Criais-je alors en direction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et hurla : " HAROLD". Je lui dis alors signé de se poser, ce qu'elle fit et moi aussi... J'avais tellement envi de la serrer dans les bras... Mais une question me brûlais atrocement les lèvres, je ne pus donc m'empêcher de la lui poser :

\- Que fait Dagur avec toi, Astrid ? Dis-je d'un ton extrêmement froid, que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- Harold... Ça va ?

\- Répond à ma question. Astrid, dis-je en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe de son prénom.

\- Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir et...

\- Quoi ? Et tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Calme-toi, Harold, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Répond ! Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Je suis sauvé et grâce à lui donc le sujet est clos !

\- Le sujet est clos ! Tu te fiche de moi, là ? Non, mais je rêve... Tu lui fais confiance... Tu fais confiance à ce traître complètement psychopathe !

\- Il m'a sauvé et je ne lui fais pas confiance, quand il m'a dis qu'il voulait me faire sortir je ne lui faisait pas confiance... Mais je me suis dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Donc autant essayer et...

\- OH, MAIS OUI, BIEN SÛR ! C'EST TELLEMENT NORMAL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?

\- CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ MOI ? NON, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI LÀ ? JE RÊVE, DAGUR VIENT DE ME SAIVER LA VIE, JE SERAIS PEUT-ÊTRE MORTE S'IL N'AVAIT RIEN FAIT ET TOI, AU LIEU DE T'INQUIETER DE MA SANTÉ, TU ME HURLE DESSUS EN ME DISANT QUE JE SUSU FOLLE OU JE NE SAIS QUOI D'AUTRE ! ET SI TU TOENS VRAIMENT A SAVOIR " CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ MOI" ET BIEN JE VAIS ME FAIRE UN PLAISIR DE TE RÉPONDRE, CE QUI NE VA PAS : C'EST TOI ... Toi et toi seul... Je pensais que tu tenais à moi et que tu étais mon meilleur ami... Mais je me suis visiblement trompée... Un véritable ami ne tiens pas compte de ça, un vrai ami se serais inquiété pour moi et... Me ferais confiance... Donc apparement... Tu n'est pas un véritable ami pour moi...

Sa voix tremblée de rage au début de l'échange, mais maintenant, c'était plutôt des sanglots qui la faisait tremblée. Astrid couru alors vers Tempête et partie... Sans m'accorder le moindre regard...

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, la seule chaîne qui me parue bien à faire, fut de frapper l'arbre le plus proche, je me défoulais littéralement dessus. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis un raclement de gorge, je me retournais et vis Dagur assit sur un rocher l'air de rien...

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je lui demandais alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

\- Oh, rien, mise à part le fait que tu pourrais me dire merci...

\- Pour ?

\- Pour avoir... Je sais pas moi, pour avoir sauvé ta petite chérie.

\- Astrid est juste ma meilleure amie... Mais merci. Ces mots m'arrachais la gorge, c'était bizarre, remercier un de ses pires ennemis...

\- Je t'en pris, mon frère. Mais tu sais, la petite Hofferson, elle a mieux compris que toi apparemment...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a compris que j'avais changé de camp, ça me fais d'ailleurs mal à dire mais c'est ton camp que j'ai choisit, celui qui sauve les dragons... Mais aussi celui qui a sauvé ma sœur... Et ça je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier...

\- Wouah ! C'est dingue ! Tu as tellement changer... Je te croirais presque...

\- Tu croqua au c'est de gaieté de cœur que je te dis ça, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me "foutre à poil" devant toi ? J'ai osé te dire la vérité et toi ? Tu me prend toujours pour un espion où je ne sais quoi ?

\- Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi une chose qui me ferait croire que tu es de notre côté et que tu veux nous aider et nous protéger. Rien qu'une.

\- Alors... Euh... Je sais pas... Peut-être... Que ta petite copine est partie vers la falaise, soit droit dans le piège des Chasseurs de Dragons...

\- Oh, je vous et bien on évitera d'y aller...

\- Je viens de te dire que ta copine y est allée !

\- Quoi ? Que ? Qui ? Astrid est en danger ? Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu es un traître ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'un jour, il faudra que je t'apprenne à fermer ton clapet.

\- Tu es vraiment...

\- ... Dérangé, à qui le dis-tu...

\- Bon aller bouges-toi, Dagur !

Nous partîmes donc tous deux vers l'endroit désigné par Dagur et nous nous posâmes prêt de la falaise, j'appelais alors :

\- Astrid ! Où es-tu ? Astrid ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais...

Dagur lui surveiller les Chasseurs. J'appelais encore, quand, j'entendis :

\- Aaaah ! Lâchez-moi sale brute ! Tempête, lâchez-la ! Ne nous touchées pas bande de petit yack bouseux !

\- Astrid !

Je l'approchais alors de l'endroit et entendis.

\- Ferme-la gamine.

\- Non, mais ça va pas toi ferme-la... Aaaah

Je venais de voir Astrid se faire frapper par cet espèce de fumier de bouse de poulet répugnant, cela me mis alors or de moi et j'hurlais :

\- ASTRID !

\- Harold, c'est toi ?

\- Qui est là ? Demanda un chasseur lambda.

Je sortis alors buisson et me jeta sur le chasseur qui tenait Astrid, Krokmou, quand à lui, se lança sur ce qui attaquais Tempête.

Je lui colla alors une droite dans le nez et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre et Astrid fini par l'achever en le frappant dans le dos avec le plat de la hache. Elle se tourna vers moi et nous nous jetâmes littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si fort qu'Astrid me fit tomber au sol et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi... Position assez gênante, ma si nous ne y fîmes pas attention car je dis d'une traite :

\- Astrid, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai réagi de façon beaucoup trop excessive et je m'en excuse, je m'en veux tellement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si les chasseurs t'a aient fait du mal, je n'imagine pas un monde sans toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas me le permettre car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu es mon souffle, ma lumière, mon âme t'appartient et ce depuis si longtemps, je ne voulais pas t'avouer mes sentiments car je ne voulais pas te perdre mais ces derniers événements ont changés ma vue sur cela. Je préfère tu perdre en tant que peut-être petite amie, plutôt que tu perdre tout court. Alors voilà, je veux te dire ces trois petits mots depuis plus de 3 ans... Astrid... JE T'AIME !

-... Je... Je... Oh Harold... Je veux te dire... Que moi aussi ... Je n'osais pas te l'avouer mais je t'aime et ceux depuis notre premier vol sur Krokmou, alors oui, je t'ai embrassé mais on était jeune et on ne connaissait pas vraiment les significations de ces choses là mais le temps à passé et maintenant, j'en sui sûre... Même plus que sûre, Harold... JE T'AIME !

Que dire de plus, la femme que j'aime, m'aime, ma vie en pouvait pas être plus parfaite, je ne perdis donc pas une seule seconde et je relevais ma tête, pendant qu'elle baissait la sienne et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent... Ces lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et roses, nous nous embrassions d'abord doucement, puis passionnément, je l'aimait tellement je ne savais pas comment lui montrait, ce baiser était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représente pour moi...

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes, tous deux le sourire accrocher aux lèvres, nous entendîmes nos dragons poser des rugissements de joie. Nous nous levâmes et main dans la main, nous partîmes rejoindre Dagur qui faisait toujours le guet. Quand il nous vit, il nous sourit, mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Il monta derrière moi et nous partîmes tous les 5 en direction de l'île Baradus où nos amis nous attendaient.

Après environ 1heure de vol

Enfin, l'île est en vue. Je ne sais pas comment nos amis vont réagir... Pour Astrid et moi... Mais surtout pour Dagur... Surtout Ingrid, je le sent très mal, d'ailleurs c'est plutôt une odeur de dispute et de hurlements que je sent...

Je me retourne alors vers Astrid et lui sourit, je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle me demande ce qu'on doit faire, leur dire ou non ? Telle est la question...( **N/A : être ou ne pas être, telle est la question ? Lol tu te souviens cyclonedragons...** ). Personnellement, je ne sais pas alors je me contente d'hocher de la tête, après tout qu'est-ce ça peut leur faire ?

Nous arrivons sur l'île Baradus et nos amis nous accoste rapidement. Ingrid s'est d'ailleurs déjà jetée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en criant :"ASTRID", d'un cri à vous percer les tympans. Les filles se serrent dans les bras et Ingrid se retourne vers les autres, qui ont -bien évidemment- tous le regard tourné vers Dagur.

Elle suis leur regard et se jette sur Dagur, mais pas comme sur Astrid, non, elle se jette dessus en commençant à le frapper avec ses poings, je suis obligé de l'arracher à lui... Je ne voulais pas tellement être témoin d'une fratricide...

\- HAROLD, LACHE-MOI ! Cria mon amie.

\- Calme-toi Ingrid...

\- QUE JE ME CALME ! TU TE FOUE DE MOI LÀ ?

J'ai une impression de déjà vu, et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je me trompe ?

\- Ingrid, il est de notre côté, on peut lui faire...

\- CONFIANCE ? ON NE PEUT PAS LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE HAROLD !

\- Ingrid, sans lui Astrid ne serait pas ici avec nous, mais toujours prisonnière... Je ne voulais pas lui faire confiance non plus, mais il a changé de camp... Pour toi...

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, je ne te demande pas de l'aimer ou de lui faire confiance, loin de là, mais il est avec nous et tu n'as pas Ron mot à dire là dessus, Ingrid. Terminais-je en insistant bien sur son nom, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix, ce qu'elle comprend puisqu'elle acquiesce en baissant la tête.

\- Harold, on a reçu un terreur terrible quand vous étiez sur l'île de Tarenta... Commença Varek.

\- Et Mildiou est mort, durant le vol. Il s'est jeté du dragon de Mastok sur lequel il était pour le voyage en criant "FERGUS", je crois que c'est le nom de son mouton, tu sais le mouton blasé, acheva Krane.

\- Oh, bien, je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire...

\- Non, il s'est fait mangé par des anguilles géantes et les dragons le les aimes pas trop donc... Dit Kogne.

\- D'accord, bon sinon, il y a autre chose à signaler ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Non, sinon rien, mise à part qu'Alvin est déprimé, il n'y a rien, et vous ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, autre se Da...Dagur ? Demanda Ingrid, prononçant le nom de son frère avec un grimace de dégoût.

\- Ah... Euh... Ouais... Euh... C'est... Commençais-je en me grattant la nuque, vieille habitude que j'utilise quand je suis gêné.

\- Oui ? Demanda Rustik, la soif de connaître des ragots de lisais sur son visage.

\- Harold et moi, nous sommes embrassés, et on sort ensemble, balança Astrid d'un Ron tellement détendu... Qu'il me choqua.

Tous nos amis agrandir leurs yeux sous le choc de la révélation.

Puis Ingrid et Kogne hurlèrent de joie et se jetèrent dans les bras d'Astrid, Kognedur ressemble de plus en plus à une fille, c'est dingue.

Varek s'approcha de nous et nous félicita, Krane serra son poulet dans les bras et commença à essayé de lui expliquer... Et Rustik se contenta de dire :

\- Bon dommage, Ingrid, je suis là ma puce.

\- Dans tes rêves, mon gros yack, répondit Ingrid en lui tirant la langue.

Nous partîmes nous coucher, demain nous reprendrions la route des rives et nous parlerons, pour trouent un moyen de sauver les dragons de Viggo.

 **Bon voilà, plus que l'épilogue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, sur n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça me fait super plaisir.**

 **Bye mes dragonniers**

 **Sweetylya 3**


	11. Epilogue

Épilogue. Nous nous battrons, ensembles

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Bon alors nous nous retrouvons pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire, qui vous à plus (enfin j'espère). Je dois bien avouer que ça fait un petit quelque chose de terminer cette histoire. Ce chapitre est moins long que la moyenne, d'habitude c'est plutôt dans les 2000 mots, mais je pense qu'il sera plus court.**

Épilogue : Nous nous battrons, ensembles.

PDV Général :

Les dragonniers arrivaient actuellement aux Rives Du Dragon, ils se posèrent et les autres -autrement dit, l'équipe A, Gueulfort, Stoik et Alvin- virent à leur rencontre. Ils descendirent de leurs dragons et entrèrent tous dans au Quartier Général (dans  
la hutte centrale).

Une fois en place, Harold prit la parole :

\- Bon, pour commencer, Alvin, toutes nos condoléances. Cependant, je pense qu'il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, il faut se relever et se battre, alors oui. Pour ceux qui se pose de questions, Dagur est de notre côté, car sans lui Astrid serait encore  
entre les mains de Viggo. Des questions ?

\- Doit-on tous rester aux Rives ou pouvons-nous rentrer sur nos îles respectives après cette réunion. Demanda Alvin.

\- Ceux qui souhaitent rentrer sur leurs îles le peuvent, ceux qui veulent rester le peuvent. Je sais déjà que l'épique A, Gueulfort et toi papa, vous rentrer sur Beurk. Et vous autres ?

\- Je rentre sur l'île des Traîtres, je construirait une arme et on vous aidera, pour venger Mildiou ! Déclara Alvin.

\- Je vais aller sur l'île des Parenvrilles et nous aussi, nous combattrons avec vous. Lança Dagur.

\- Et toi ? Ingrid ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Moi, je reste avec mes amis, quelle question ! Je ne vous quitterais plus, je vous le promet.

\- Bien, donc tout le monde est fixé. Nous devons élaborer un nouveau plan d'attaque, car la mission est un échec cuisant, mais qui aura assez de courage pour y participer, mise à pas les dragonniers ? Questionna Harold.

\- Nous sommes des Vikings, on se bat alors Beurk sera avec toi mon fils. Et vous autres ?

\- Je vengerais Mildiou, je tuerais Ryker, qui a blessé et donc tué Mildiou, Stoik a raison, on est des vikings ou pas ? Lança Alvin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, oh et voici, un petit cadeau pour toi mon frère !

Dagur jeta un sac dans les bras d'Harold, celui-ci, l'ouvrit, sourit à son ancien ennemi et en sorti l'Œil de Dragon.

\- Comment ? Fut le seul mot que le jeune homme peut prononcer.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons Harold, j'assure toujours mes arrières, je l'ai pris avant de sauver Astrid et si elle ne m'avait pas suivi, je serais parti avec l'Œil de dragon quoi qu'il arrive. Donc si je peux te venir en aide et te montrer que cette  
mission n'est pas un si gros échec, grâce à moi...

\- Ça va les chevilles ? Dagur... Demanda Astrid en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci de t'en inquiéter, je vais très bien, Astrid. Répliqua Dagur du tac au tac.

\- Bon, eh bien maintenant, je pense que tout le monde peut rentrer chez soit. La réunion est finie. Vous partirezdemain.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Tout le monde quitta la pièce et Astrid s'approcha de son nouveau petit ami. Elle lui dit :

\- Tu compte le dire à ton père pour nous deux, ou ?

\- Oui, je vais lui dire, mais je sens déjà la discussion arrivait : " Harold ! Tu es un homme, je ne pouvais pas être plus fier de toi. Je suppose que la prochaine étape est le mariage, puis les enfants et tu prendras la direction du village quand  
vous serez mariés..." Dit Harold en imitant son père, ce qui bien évidemment fit rire sa petite amie.

\- Oui, je vois, ça te dit d'aller lui dire maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils partirent alors retrouver Stoïk la Brute, et une fois trouvé, son fils prit la parole :

\- Papa ! Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Je t'écoute fils !

\- Eh... Eh bien voilà... Quand Astrid a été libérée, on s'est engueulés et Astrid est partie, je l'ai retrouvé, et on a parlé et... Euh... Voilà quoi... Une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est... Embrassés et on est ensembles... Alors voilà quoi...  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

\- Au fils ! Tu es un homme maintenant, je ne pouvais pas être plus fier de toi ! Et bientôt, ce sera le mariage et les enfants et tu deviendras chef ! Je suis tellement heureux !

La Brute fut coupée par les deux amoureux, car ils étaient en effet dans un magnifique fou rire. On se demande vraiment pourquoi...

En attendant, du côté d'Ingrid et Varek, ces deux là ne ferait que parler tranquillement, aucun des deux n'osait avouer ses sentiments à l'autre. Peut-être plus tard, se disaient-ils sans cesse.

Puis la nuit tomba en entraînant tous les habitants de la rive avec elle, tous sauf quatre. Par groupe de deux. D'un côté, il y avait bien entendu les jumeaux, jouant dans leur fosse aux bêtes avec le poulet et de l'autre, il y avait les deux  
nouveaux amoureux, se baladant sur la plage en parlant de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain

Le lendemain matinvers 8 heure, tout le monde se réunit sur la plage, certain  
avec des dragons, d'autres avec des bateaux. Tout le monde parlait et se disait au revoir et Harold prit la parole et dit :

\- Nous vois enverrons un message par Terreur Terrible, quand le moment sera venir de nous battre. Car pour préserver et protéger les dragons, NOUS NOUS BATTRONS...

\- ENSEMBLES ! Ajouta les autres personnes présentes.

Car en effet, la guerre ne fait que commencer, les équipes sont faites et les dés sont lancés, il ne tête plus qu'à se battre pour sauver les dragons.

 **Et voilà ! Une histoire fini ! Ça me fait quelque chose, je suis heureuse et triste en même temps. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plus et que de façon générale, cette histoire vous a plus.**

 **Donc alors, un grand merci à Cyclonedragons, Laurène Sdn, Helloladyyys, Divergente22, Krokmou-emma, Deadlyfury, Sissi1789, KlarolineForever2 sur et à Krokmou2001, Sahrabelle, fictionhiccstrid, astre023,**

 **Sur Wattpad.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, et si je vous es oublié, sachez que je pense à vous, car oui merci de m'avoir soutenu et suivi tout le long de ma fiction, surtout toi Cyclonedragons qui m'a aidé et reviewée à tout mes chapitres.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite de super nonne vacances et je vous dit à la rentrée.**

 **Bye mes dragonniers**

 **Sweetylya 3**


End file.
